Alluring Angels
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Corvus is a super strong warrior with a past cloaked in ridicule and disgust. He's also a very big idiot when it comes to romance... Such as the attraction of a certain sword wielder and red haired devil. Doesn't follow lore, No Issei. Chapters on Wednesday. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Oc x Rias and Xenovia for now. First 25 chapters are 900-1200 words.
1. Corvus

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Highschool DxD. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

The battle between the warriors cracked the sky like lightning. A lucky punch sent one of the beings slamming into an ally before the other being left.

"Ow… ow." The first being muttered before he leaned on the wall and grunted in pain before walking and collapsing into the ally.

"Ugh, damn it! I told you!" Another being stated before he sighed and looked at the teen.

His armor, cracked and battered. He grunted in pain before his white wings retracted into his body.

He was an Angel, he grunted and looked at the dragon before tapping his head.

"Sol. We need to think of another move." The Angel stated. He grunted and pulled his legs up to him.

He had a white jacket along with blue jeans, his darkish black hair fanned out in a mess of hair. He hummed as his dark jade eyes. He had darkish sliver gloves along with an armadillo on his blackish undershirt.

He looked at darky blue dragon spirit who hovered over him. he grunted before smiling with amusement as the dragon rolled his eyes.

"You better not lose next time… Stupid knockoff dragon, I'm going to rip his soul out of his body next time we run into him." Sol stated before he looked at the warrior.

"Corvus. You good? You should be healing yourself; I know you couldn't use all your powers because he was draining your power to fuel himself, but your body should be recovering up nicely… Right?" Sol asked. Corvus slowly climbed to his feet.

"Ow, I think my arm and leg are still broken. Bones don't just bend back into place. We got to lay low, we're going to draw attention to us while we're out in the open. I don't want more trouble…" Corvus muttered. Sol sighed.

Some of the boy's memories had been absorbed by the monster fighting them as well. another power of absorbing fuel from other warriors.

"Kid, let's go then. We aren't going to be to rest anyway, you need sleep. I hate when you ignore me. Your stupid pip quick." Sol vanished into the man's back before he looked around.

"Get going, I'm going to think of what to do." Sol muttered while he cracked his back.

He began to ponder what would be their next move. He knew the damn Angels would want him back.

"Kid, do you remember anything?" Corvus continued walking through the ally. He grunted with pain and clutched at his arm.

"Someone… Asked me to fight someone and I got sent here. I know who you are, right? Your Sol, you're my best buddy." He asked. Sol sighed.

Anything before the current day? That was gone from his mind, amnesia? He didn't remember the girl, the one who loved him? He forgot the personal reason he was fighting the dragon and his host? Damn that pathetic coward who couldn't beat them in a straight fight.

"I want to explain… But you're going to have to relearn some things. We are friends, ok." Sol tapped the soul of Corvus.

He knew the man had been through a lot. He didn't respect the choice his father had made… To keep his past from him? He was a warrior, he needed to respect that, the angels should have.

They wanted a weapon, they got one. Sol swore Heaven itself would sing his praises if he had to burn the heavens himself if he had to.

The kid deserved recognition for his deeds, his mixed heritage from 2 of the 3 waring sides. Sol continued to watch Corvus walk down the ally. He hummed with hope for the man in front of him.

He smirked and patted Corvus on the head before vanishing into the soul of the man.

"Your healing is going to pick back up… Kid, your one of the strongest warriors in the world. You just got to remember that and keep moving forward, eh. I wonder what we are going to do next. I'm quite curious how your get your memories back." He said before closing his eyes to think with determination.

Neither knew that their destiny had already changed considering where they landed.

Sol noticed the Devil watching them and hummed.

**Author Note**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story is going to have a slightly op oc and cut out the fanservice for the most part. Next chapter is going to be on Wednesday or so and will show Corvus meeting Rias and explain some of his past along with Sol's history with Corvus and how close they are. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Rias

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Rias Gremory was interrupted from the paper she was reading by Koneko.

"There's an Angel/Fallen Angel on the outskirts of our territory." She reported before going to go to another room.

Rias blinked, an Angel with Fallen Angel heritage? That was impossible, they couldn't be both without falling or turn into an angel because of changing their ways.

"Kiba, Koneko. We're going to meet this Angel then." Rias had her interest piqued.

She had an angel on her territory, it was common sense to go and confront someone on their turf.

**(With Corvus)**

Corvus continued walking down the street. Sol continued to talk to him through their bond.

"You need to find somewhere to rest. We both like fighting, but you already… Hmm." Sol started to hum before a magic circle appeared in front of them.

Corvus still had enough energy to summon his blade _Ranvir_ and a Light Spear.

"Kid…" He blinked at who was in front of him with shock.

The girl had crimson red hair and turquoise eyes. He instantly knew the girl was Rias Gremory. The sister of one of the strongest devils, the girl with inhuman yellow eyes felt off as did her snow-white hair.

The blue eyed, golden hair pretty boy also had something off. Corvus took a step backwards as his wings flared out, trying to intimidate the others the way a peacock would.

Rias gasped as she saw the single pair of angelic White and deathly jet-black wings. The two others formed up behind her as she took a step towards him.

"I wouldn't do that; kid is still nursing the wounds from his last fight… Never corner an injured wolf." Sol stated as he emerged from the back of the hybrid.

"A hybrid with a dragon? I didn't expect someone so powerful to show up on my territory." Rias continued her stride as Corvus tightened his grip on his Light Spear.

"Sol?" He asked, he threw his spear which burned the pavement but only caused Rias to deploy her wings to fly over the burns.

"Their devils, kid. You can stand down, you're the one threatening them." Sol looked at Rias who stopped only a few feet from them.

Corvus stared down the girl before unclenching his fists. He relaxed like a rattlesnake realizing their rattle wasn't going to ward off the predators.

"What is the sister of one of the 4 Satans doing here, Gremory?" Corvus asked.

"This is my territory… I see your dragon knows who I am, do you have a name?" Rias ran her hands over his wings and he pulled back, unused to the gentle touch as he uncharacteristically shivered slightly.

"Corvus. You can call me Corvus, it's the only name I remember. Sol?" He asked the dragon as he sighed and looked down at his host with amusement and annoyance in equal measure.

"Kid, you don't need me to tell you everything. She's a super strong devil with a brother who's a match for you. We don't want to start a war. you shouldn't do anything." Sol looked at Rias before the Devil King looked at them with amusement and interest.

"You're a very wise dragon with a very naïve host, aren't you?" She asked. Sol hummed while the 2 other devils looked over Corvus.

"The kid and me are good at combat, he's very awkward at talking to people like you. The kid could outfight all of you if he wanted, he just doesn't consider you dangerous to him at the moment." Sol looked at Corvus who continued to look at Rias.

She was the strongest and most skilled of the group, he could feel her energy coming off in waves… It was very off-putting that she wasn't trying to kill him at the moment.

"You said you were hurt before? I don't see any major wounds." Rias stated.

She hummed while Corvus summoned enough energy to form his armor. Rias blinked.

The armor was very blueish white with very small spots of black. It had small spikes along the joints, ribs and a trio of horns on its head.

The armor had a hood like blackish white cloak which had a flaming dragon on the back. His eyes were now glowing blackish red along with several crimson orbs on the arms, legs, a big one on the chest and another on his head. She could also see a slit for his mouth that opened and closed along with his mouth as he gripped the darkly glowing sword in talon like hands.

"One of the powers of my Sacred Gear is to heal myself… Though it takes away from my energy currently and the worser the injury, the longer it takes to recover. I could recover from fatal wounds according to Sol." He explained with amusement before tapping his arm.

"Ow! Damnit, it still hurts! Damn it!" He quickly turned human and punched the wall which exploded out in a hail of mortar and brick.

"God, that sob got lucky. If he wasn't so damn strong, I'd kill him with my own 2 hands." Sol stated as Corvus kneeled down as blood began to come from his wounds with pain as well.

"Kid, you just reopened your wounds. I told you not to use your gear again because it would destroy all the process from… Crap." Corvus collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Is he…" Rias shook his head along with Corvus.

"He's not dead… Kid's been cut open before, he's going to be out for a while. He's tough but he's going to have to rest… Are you planning to kill him? I can still kill you even if the kid is out cold." He summoned an energy ball similar to the Spheres of Destruction Rias could summon at will.

"I'm not going to kill him; I'd start a war… And he's nice, but I'm bringing him with me. I need him to answer questions and I don't want him dead anyway." She turned to Koneko and Kiba.

"Help me with him, I'll heal him… I'm never going to hear the end of this from Akeno." Rias already knew a faster way to heal him and aid his healing factor.

They helped the hybrid to his feet before they vanished with a magic circle to the club again.

**(at the ORC club)**

Rias helped Corvus to his feet, Sol chuckled.

"The kid is a giant paperweight… Hmm, nice place." Sol stated, Rias turned to a smirking Akeno.

"No." She said before helping Corvus towards a room to heal him.

Akeno's gaze followed the injured warrior and Rias with amusement.

"So, when do I get to mess with him." Rias felt her eye twitch.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this is a 2 on 1 couple. I am doing an Akeno and Kuroka or Koneko or a Rossweisse and another Raynare story down the road. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Rias and Corvus talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Angel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus blinked as he woke up. He grunted and rubbed at his skull.

That was when he noticed he didn't have a shirt… And that Rias next to him had very little clothing besides the black undergarments.

"Ow… Why do I feel better and at the same time hurt?" Rias woke up his words before Corvus blushed and turned away.

"Uh… Rias? You uh, getting some sleep?" Rias blinked at how innocent and yet how dense he could be… Then again, she didn't like the method of healing.

It wasn't like it was an unpleasant nap, but…

"I was healing you." She replied. Corvus blinked and hummed.

"You being dressed like that…?" He rubbed at his head with a splitting headache.

"It's the easiest way to transfer magic through skin contact." Corvus blinked at her words but shrugged.

"Ok, if you two are going to make out, can you do it while I'm asleep?" Sol appeared as Corvus rolled his eyes and Rias blushed before going to get dressed.

As soon as she entered the next room and locked the door behind her.

"Kid, your denser than a box of rocks when it comes to beating up bad guys like Rouge Devils, treasonous Angels and Fallen Angels. She seems to like you." He said. Corvus hummed with confusion.

"Like a friend? We could use friends." Sol facepalmed at how ignorant the warrior was. He knows the warrior had the purity and bravery of the angel along with the ruthless nature of a Fallen Angel and the snark to match.

He just didn't have the lust of his Fallen Half. He wondered if that church girl who liked Corvus knew he was part Fallen Angel.

Corvus pulled on his shirt in time for Rias to walk out.

"So, where are we?" He asked while he cracked his back and flexed his wings.

"Kuoh Academy, the Occult Research Club where my friends hang out with me." She continued to look at his wings. Corvus withdrew them into his back.

"Ok then. Thanks for helping me heal, Sol likes to say I never stop and recover. I think he forgets I can heal off almost any wound if I have my own magic. I feel like your magic just refilled mine… Like gas." Corvus stated before he looked at Rias.

"I'll be right back." He stated before he teleported out of the room.

"I told you he's dense when he comes to relationships or anything like that. I blame the church; they love to cut out the fact he's part Fallen Angel and prevent him from enjoying any vices… The kid is just a naïve, pure hearted wrecking ball. I had to give the kid his name…" Sol appeared in front of Rias.

"So, he didn't…?" Sol shook his head with frustration and amusement.

"Realize you slept with him? No, you know how Angels forbid anything sinful. The kid's mother is a Fallen Angel, not his father. I find that funny… You don't have to worry about him messing with you or anything. The kid doesn't even understand what flirting is. He's great at fighting and not stupid… Romance and anything like the love romantic partners have? You'd have to spell it out for you if you want him to grasp the very idea." Sol stated before blinking.

"What is the sister of one of the Rulers of the underworld doing in a quaint town with Fallen Angels?" Rias felt her eyes widened.

"There are Fallen Angels?" She asked. Sol nodded and hummed.

"The kid went to go find one… Please go after him, the kid is tough enough and skilled enough to handle himself, but he doesn't know when to give up the ghost in a fight. It's why I wish he had a girlfriend. Someone who would actually keep him in line for once." He did notice the girl's blush before he blinked.

"Sorry, got to go, kid is ready to enter the church. I'll flare my magic so you can track it." Sol stated and vanished in a burst of blue energy.

Rias and Akeno felt the magic signature… But Rias guessed Sol just gave up any amount of stealth he and Corvus had.

**(With Corvus)**

"Damn it, Sol… Fine, I wanted to fight them all anyway." Corvus muttered as he continued forward. He felt his wounds still, but they were knitting themselves back together every second.

He kicked the door down in the church. He already saw signs of religious worship ripped apart and scattered around the room.

He hummed and entered the church before he started looking around.

"I sense Fallen Angels." That was right before a pair of bullets cut into his side.

He growled in pain before his body knitted the wounds closed as he turned to be slugged by a burly man who seemed like reverends.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not going to make this entire story super mature. Corvus is also going to have clear limits and such. I am also going to introduce Xenovia and the 2 villains soon. Next chapter is Corvus vs Raynare's forces with Rias and the others helping. Until tomorrow or next Friday. Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino is getting a story later hopefully and Winter and Sakura both have 2000-word chapters. RWBY Winter tomorrow and Sakura Naruto Sunday. **


	4. Blue Dragon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

the burly priest flew into the wall before he felt a brick slam into him. The man stopped moving and Corvus brushed off his armored body.

"He was really dumb, Sol." Corvus muttered before looking around at the building as he and his dragon companion blinked and gazed at the destroyed room.

"The guy with no backup is saying this… Funny, kid." Corvus felt something tiny and slightly uncomfortable ping off his ocean blue armor.

Corvus blinked and looked at the smoking bullet casings before blinking. They looked a VERY crazed priest who Corvus knew.

"Oh, hey, Freed, you mind telling me why you're helping a Fallen Angel who has a Human with a Sacred Gear?" He asked. Corvus could feel the energy of the gear, and knew there was a Fallen Angel because of the destruction of the church.

"How do you know my….?" Corvus rushed forward, grabbed the man and threw him into the wooden pews. He slammed into the wall before falling to the ground.

Corvus hadn't thrown him hard enough to kill him. He wanted to ask the crazed man questions later.

"I forgot I wanted to kill him for being a freaky monster who even the church didn't like." He was cut off by a barrage of Light Arrows which jabbed into his armor but only caused him to grunt.

"Ow." He muttered and then blinked as the signature of the Sacred Gear started to fade. He didn't notice the summoning circle of Gremory as he turned away.

"Hmm… No, I'll go and save the girl. Their get off lucky." He walked down the stairs, the spears of light still sticking out of his back as he prepared to go and engage the rest of the group.

He turned and raised his right hand.

"Extinction Ember!" He shot a massive plume of fire which sent chunks of stone collapsing into the room, blocking it off as he pulled the spears out of his back.

He dropped the slightly bloody spears of burning light and prepared a Light Sword. This wasn't worth his sword which remained connected to his back.

"Kid. I'm going to stay here in spirit form and watch our flank… You can handle something like one Fallen Angel, right?" He asked. Corvus shrugged.

"Your acting weird, Sol… But ok, I'm going to go bring down the Fallen Angel and kill her guards, you have fun here." Corvus turned and walked away as Sol hummed.

He slipped through the cracks easily as a spirit as he rushed to go talk to Rias.

**(With Rias and the others)**

Rias watched the group break a window and then blinked, looked at Rias.

They saw Sol before flying off as the dragon chuckled.

"So… Cor is downstairs and he's going after a girl who has a sacred gear… I can sense equipment because of the magic carries a unique signature and the Kid's Blue Dragon Emperor armor is connected to me so he can sense it as well. Cor uh… Broke the roof so nobody followed him… Please go help his sorry ass before the kid gets a Light Spear in the brain and passes out. He's still nursing his wounds and the kid is a lot more convinced he's unstoppable then you think." Corvus said before blinking.

"You might also want to get another of your Evil Pieces ready. You have to forgive the kid; he didn't expect you guys to follow." Corvus vanished as Rias sighed and charged an orb of Destruction.

She launched the orb inside before a massive explosion rang out.

**(With Corvus)**

Corvus blinked and looked at the ceiling. He punched the church soldier into the wall.

"Hmm." The other 3 continued shooting at him with their hand guns as Corvus walked through the bullets before grabbing one by the neck.

He flicked his thumb and snapped the man's neck before flinging the man to the side as he formed a pair of Light Spears.

He threw them into the duo who collapsed to the ground, dead. Corvus blinked and walked over them while grabbing his Light Sword again.

"Your guards were worth every bit of promises you took to get them to join you, didn't they?" He snarked before looking at the under dressed Fallen Angel.

He looked at the woman who blinked before Corvus cocked his head to look at the girl who hung from chains. He hummed and knew she was planning on stealing the Sacred Gear from the woman.

"You know I'm going to kill you, right? Your stealing a Sacred Gear, breaking the treaty… Also, you kidnapped someone which is the biggest reason I'm mad." He stated before the woman stabbed the girl and held a Light Spear to her throat.

She smashed through a window with the girl as Corvus went to fly after her before a voice cut off the Hybrid.

"She isn't going to get much further. Akeno will handle her." He turned to see Rias descending the stairs.

"Rias… Right? Sorry, I forget names unless their… Wait, Sol just told me how important…. I'm sorry, I haven't been remembering things a lot, my brain is fuzzy." He stated before gasping his chest.

He spit out blood again as Sol appeared next to him.

"Kid, you're an idiot and you're staying here. You've been doing everything the Angels… His energy just…" Corvus collapsed and Sol looked at Rias.

"And now you know why the kid is a very good warrior but VERY stupid when it comes to things like this." He said.

"I'll keep an eye on him… Corvus, you trust me?" Rias asked. Corvus hummed.

"I know who you are, Ms. Gremory… I trust you; the kid is too dense to understand anything besides fighting and missions." Rias looked at the being.

"I'll heal him… Again. I'll look after him, just don't tell the others, I'm guessing the Angels…." Rias didn't sound like herself, Corvus hummed.

"Are looking for him? a lot of yes and no. I'll explain more later, there's a lot you need to know and the kid is too naïve and dense to tell you himself. You're going to need a spell to restore his memories since a lot of his youth got lost… Not of me, the kid and I have a lot of history." Corvus tapped the teen with amusement before looking at Rias.

"You might not want to tell your brother; I already know he knows everything about the kid… Or at least his gear and family." Rias summoned a circle as Kiba carried the woman from before in without the Fallen Angel.

Rias would worry about her later, her attention were on the 2 new members for the club.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Rias isn't going to be Ms. Fanservice in the story, but she will be flirty… I'm not putting Riser in the story rather than an enemy for Corvus. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will show Rias and Corvus bonding and talking along with more of Corvus's past and history. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Recovery

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus awoke with a start as Sol sighed.

"Kid, I swear to god I'm going to make your legs not work if you keep pushing yourself." The dragon god stated as Corvus looked at Rias and rubbed at his skull before groaning.

"Why do I keep running into you?" He pulled up his shirt and noticed the majority of his wounds were healed.

He didn't notice the blush from Rias as Sol rolled his eyes.

"Because I told her to keep an eye on you, kid. You're a damn wrecking ball without finesse… Besides, your operating on HER turf." Sol said while Corvus rubbed at his temples again.

"I get it, you overgrown salamander. My head hurts like I just got kicked into a brick wall." He felt his healing factor kick in again.

"You heal fast, don't you?" Rias asked. Corvus looked at Rias who tied a white button shirt at the hips.

"Anything that isn't super bad like getting skin ripped off, losing an arm or such. My body heals fast from damage, Sol said its one of the few powers I have without my Sacred Gear… My Sacred Gear just helps it, I've been having problems with it though." He flexed his arm and grunted in annoyance.

"Ow… Damn it," Rias walked over. She sat on the bed and looked at his arm. She could see the faint signs of a very deep cut and burns on it before he blinked.

"Sol said I was fighting someone for something. Sol, didn't you say angels or something?" He asked, Sol nodded.

"Kid, forget about your past and relax. You're going to keep passing out if you keep straining yourself." He looked at Rias.

"Cor won't do anything stupid since there's no action to deal with, I'm going back to sleep since the kid doesn't need his Sacred Gear. You need me, just call for me." Sol vanished before Rias continued to look over his wounds.

"What do you do besides fight? Your skin looks like it has marks from dozens of fights." Rias asked.

Corvus tilted his head in the way a puppy would when they get confused. Rias blushed before he blinked.

"You watch movies or sports?" Another blink, Ria's eyes widened before she got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back." Rias stated before she walked out of the room.

Corvus summoned his wings and blinked before patting them and wondering where they came from, his memory was fuzzy in a lot of places.

**(With Rias)**

"Sol." The Blue Dragon Emperor appeared in front of her and hummed.

"Does Corvus… Have any hobbies outside of books?" Rias asked before Corvus frowned before sighing.

"No. The kid has had a horrible life. You know how a lot of the Angels and their army dislike Fallen Angels and Devils?" Rias nodded.

"The kid has been put through hell for not being fully an angel. His mother was cast out for having very loving and romantic ideals not in line with god. The kid has spent years until he was a teen being bullied for being an… 'abomination'. The kid doesn't know anything but the 'holy judgement' you saw him inflict on the church. The Angels don't see him as a person, they see him as a weapon." Sol explained, his tone carried nothing but anger and disgust.

"Why does he stay with them then? Their abusing him." Rias felt destruction energy pool in her hands as she wondered why such holy beings abused one of their own.

It was unlike her to be so uncomposed, but something made her angry about this… VERY ANGRY.

"Because the kid doesn't know where his mom was cast out to and his dad is the only family he knows. The kid isn't stupid, it's just the last fight we had? We fought someone who absorbed some of his memories and powers… The kid can still beat him, but his memories of his childhood up till his more serious missions like the one he just did? Their lost, I doubt right now he remembers a lot… Rias? That kid is good at beating down enemies in combat, but they ripped away any normal childhood so the kid wouldn't grow. Your something new to him and since you aren't training him, trying to tap into his power or send him on a mission?" He asked before lowering his face to the King of the Gremory Clan.

"Corvus is trying to figure you out, and I can tell your starting to like him. the kid doesn't care about titles or fame or money, he cares about love and helping people, he might curse, but he's not a jackass… If you're going to keep an eye on him, I demand you not tell the Angels or your brother who would also tell the Angels. I feel bad the kid's dad is an Angel, he loves the kid's mom still. I still refuse to let the damn angels get their trump card back, I want him to stay here, even if it means he's not one of your pack." He started to fade.

"I might be a ruthless, blood hungry dragon… But I know a good soul when I see one, his soul is as pure as yours. You want to keep him under your leadership? Fine, anything is better than the kid being made a tool of a bunch of close-minded old-fashioned chickens. I don't hate angels, but the ones who used him are getting their asses kicked. Rias, the kid is more familiar with you then your group, you should spend time around him then slowly introduce the others. I got to go; I'm working on regaining the power that got sapped from me." Sol vanished and Rias blinked.

She took a breath and walked inside; she sent a message to Kiba to have Koneko help her watch Corvus.

She'd ask Akeno, but she already knew her Queen wouldn't stop herself from smothering Corvus with flirty advances… Not the best for someone trying to recover.

Why did she feel angry at Akeno being around Corvus? She blinked and sat down next to Corvus who was busy looking at his feathered wings.

"I talked with your dragon." Rias said. Corvus turned from his wings to her.

"Sol is just a big cloud of sarcasm and grumpy dragon energy." He balanced a Light Spear on his finger before dispelling the weapon.

"He and I agreed you're staying here." Rias stated, looking at the Hybrid with interest as he hummed.

Rias could see he was beginning to come up with an argument before she put her finger to his lips.

"I know what you're going to say. You're not strong enough to go anywhere. We're friends, right?" Corvus tapped the couch and brought his legs up and under him.

"I barely know you, but your nice. I don't have what you'd call a 'friend circle.' Sol is the only buddy I've had." He stated before Rias smiled.

"Then I want you to stay here. nobody is going to ignore someone like you… Besides, Sol said to stay." Rias walked behind him.

Rias could tell with her magic that Corvus had at least 2 more sets of wings from his parents. She ran her fingers through them, looking for damage.

Corvus once again froze up at her soft and cold touch as he turned to look at the red-haired devil.

"Your hands are cold…" He sheepishly turned back to look at the ceiling as she noticed several bloody feathers on his back.

She narrowed her eyes. Corvus was going to get a lecture on caution when she was done.

"You're going to have several healing sessions after this… Corvus, your covered in cuts." He blinked. Corvus could hear Sol laughing for some reason that he didn't understand.

"I thought they heal. I don't under…. Oh, I think I keep opening my cuts by fighting, I do remember getting knocked into an ally which did cut me up a lot… Or something cut me up." He said. Rias flicked his head.

Corvus grunted in pain and rubbed his head. Rias tried to not laugh at how adorable the hybrid was being.

At least he knew that someone was messing with him. Corvus allowed her to preen his wings with careful detail.

This was before Akeno leaned in to ask Rias something before smirking.

Rias turned to her Queen with annoyance and a very obvious look of how she'd snap if she said anything else.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that while Corvus is stupid strong, he is not well rounded in other areas. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show Corvus and Rias talking more and training with the others along with show Xenovia. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Memories

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Rias watched as Corvus looked at Koneko. The Hybrid blinked and titled his head at her in confusion.

"I told you, the kid is like a crocodile. He can be ruthless and brutal when he needs to be, but he's docile like this the rest of the time… Kid has been in combat so many times he's better at breaking someone's ribs…" Sol stated to Rias. She didn't respond.

"I want you to know that if your Queen keeps making advances on the kid, I'm shielding the kid in his armor… He trusts you a lot more then you think…." Rias rolled her eyes and sighed.

Rias knew Akeno wouldn't stop making advances on Corvus… Granted, it seemed more like it was just a way of getting a rise out of both him and her… She knew her second in command didn't like Fallen Angels, so that seemed more likely.

"You said his memory was scrambled in chunks." Rias walked into the room as Corvus blinked and cocked his head at her.

Rias would be lying if she didn't find it cute. Sol continued to speak up.

He knew the kid was none the wiser, he understood magic and such, but Corvus didn't see Rias as an enemy… He saw her not as an ally yet either.

Rias took a seat in front of him and began to use her magic to work on his mental faculties.

"Kid, let her look at your brain…" Sol said. Corvus rolled his eyes and looked behind him.

"I am… Why does ri-ri need to poke in my brain again?" Rias rolled her eyes.

Sol continued his speech as Corvus passed out for the moment.

"You know, you and the kid don't sound so different… I heard your being married off… That reminds me a lot of how the Angels forced the kid to work for them… I don't know who the hell we were fighting… But I do know they gave the kid a second chance at life at least… I do know the dragon who the guy was using for a powerup like the kid did…" Rias came upon several grizzly imagines.

Corvus had a very strict schedule from what she saw: Get up, train, then be sent on a list of combat missions for the day. He would end up dragging himself back, covered in bruises and cuts and bleeding… They allowed him to return to his room and spent 2 or so hours stitching himself back up.

He would get to read, got very bare hygienics care… Then if he was lucky, he would get 10 minutes to talk to his father… Sometimes less.

"Not all angels are this cruel… But there is a faction of them who resent the kid for being able to indulge in more… vices… They treat Corvus like an animal, a heretic when the kid can't control his bloodline. He can't go for help or they'd play the victim card and dangle his father in front of them… I want to gut them." Corvus woke up and looked at Rias as she finished.

The Hybrid young man went from being annoyed to confused and once again tilted his head like a dog.

"I heard married… You're going to be a wife?" He asked. Rias frowned at this.

She hated Riser, but if Corvus found out who he was? Sol guaranteed he'd beat the crap out of him and his peerage… Though Corvus was said to have a rule against hitting girls and only did it if they were monsters or so.

She hummed as Corvus turned to Sol. She smiled weakly.

"Go and sleep, Corvus. I'm going to go talk to the others, ok?" Corvus noted something was off as he raised an eyebrow and frowned.

Before he could question the Gremory about anything, she had turned and left. He flexed his wings and repeated the name he and Sol heard.

"Riser…" Corvus turned to Sol who looked at Koneko. The Rook continued to keep guard… Knocking out Corvus would make things a lot worse than she thought they'd turn out.

The hybrid frowned and sorted through the latest set of memories that Rias had restored.

He clenched his fists and went back to the meditation he ended up doing in between the 'sessions' that he and Rias had been having.

He sighed with annoyance as Sol grabbed a book, this one about angels and devils… Their history.

Sol wanted Corvus to make friends… To rip free from the Angels... But he knew that would have to be his choice.

He could Corvus did enjoy the company of Rias… Because she was the first genuinely nice person besides his father… Besides the group she had which could be chalked up to caring about him because Rias did.

Neither knew how the next day would change things… And how it would change the feelings Rias felt towards Corvus.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus isn't meant to be overpowered or stupid… I want to present him as a blank state and then form his personality when Riser shows up. Next chapter will be on either Monday or next Sunday and will show Riser showing up and Corvus meeting him. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Riser

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus shook the sleep out of his body before he climbed out of bed and groaned before he dragged himself to the door.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Sol asked as Corvus slowly turned the knob.

"I'm going to get some fresh air… Ow, my head still hurts, why does that girl have to keep putting stuff in my brain?" He asked before he pushed the door open and walked outside.

He blinked as he could hear speaking… No, angry people.

Rias was angry with someone? He never heard her angry. He rubbed at his head with annoyance.

"Ow, damn headache, why does my brain have to hurt so much?" He groaned before he continued walking towards the voices.

"NO! I said no, Riser! I'm not going to be your trophy wife!" Corvus cocked his head, that was indeed Rias.

He leaned on the door way and looked in.

Rias was arguing with a guy who had blonde hair, a gaudy red blazer with gold in it, red pants and black shoes and a medallion.

He had a group of girls with him and someone who judging by her hair, Corvus guessed was related to the guy.

"Ow…" He said and got everyone to turn to look at him. Corvus walked past them, he was used to weird looks.

"Corvus, what are you doing up?" Rias looked at him before he rubbed his head.

"Well, your magic you keep using to fix my head? I think its messing with my healing factor, so…" Both were cut off by the man who glared at the Hybrid.

"You do know it's rude to interrupt a talk, correct? Didn't your mother raise you with some manners?" He saw the man smirk.

At least half of the room saw one of his eyes burn red before Corvus yawned. Sol saw Rias glare at Riser.

"Ok, turkey, you go away and I won't punch you, ok? Ow, my brain hurts so much I can barely talk right." He said before the man laughed.

"And who are you to threaten the great Riser Phoenix, hmm? I came here to claim Rias as per the arranged marriage our parents set up… You're lucky I find you amusing… Now come along, nobody here wants a fight." Riser smirked once more as Corvus rubbed his head.

This time he raised his hand which was encased in the Blue Dragon armor he was so well known for. He prepared an Extinction Ember blast in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, so he's a bad guy? I'll kill him then." He said before the entire room reacted.

"Corvus, no, you can't murder him!" Corvus cocked his head in the same adorable way he did before.

"I can't? Why, is he stronger than me or immune to fire? I've killed people immune to fire." He said before Sol appeared over Corvus.

"She means you can't kill him because it will be a bad thing, kid." Sol watched him turn to Corvus then turn to Rias.

"But he's evil. He's trying to force you to do something against your will and threatening you… He's being a bad guy, and I kill bad guys… So, I kill him." Corvus said before Raiser rolled his eyes at how childish Corvus sounded.

"This is the Blue Dragon Emperor that can split open the world if he wants? A common gutter rat? You couldn't have known Rias more than a few days if I'm right since her brother has been keeping eyes on her…" Riser chuckled before Corvus rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to know Rias for a super big time to know your just some sleezebag after her because she looks nice and she's important like she told me… I might not know a lot, but unless you want me to rip your guts out, your get the hell out and not start this fight… Because believe me..." He said before his other eye turned blood red again.

"I REALLY DAMN WELL WANT TO FIGHT LIKE I ALWAYS DO…" He said as he marched towards Riser only to get blocked by the girls in his group.

"If I can't kill you, then I'll knock that stupid smirk off your face… tomorrow, I fight you… And your little girl group… If I knock you guys out? You never go near Rias or her friends again…" Riser frowned. He looked the smaller man in the eye.

"And if I win? You have to give me some of your power… And I get your services for a year." Riser stated. Rias went to step forward before Sol shook his head.

"Fine. I don't like having to fight for someone… But Rias is too nice to have to knock the crap out of a jackass like you. I'll fight all of you if I have to… Now get out of here, unless you want me to knock you out right now." He turned around as the group walked over to Rias and grabbed his head.

"I'll see you around, lovely Rias…" A Light Arrow nicked his cheek as Corvus withdrew his wings.

All of them, Riser decided to cut his losses at the moment and left as a drop of blood fell to the floor.

"Ow… Ow, Sol, my brain is burning…" Sol shook his head at his friend before Rias went to slap him.

"Do you even know what you've done?!" She asked before Corvus was able to heal enough for the migraine to stop.

"Yes, scare a big sleezy scumbag trying to get into your skirt… Rias, I'm not stupid on everything. I know what a playboy is. Dad said mom talked about that before… She left somewhere I want to find." Rias softened for a second. she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I don't know all my past, but I know I hunt down bad people… And even if your devils? I only hunt the bad devils… The monster ones I hear about… You aren't a bad devil from what I've seen. I can sense a lot of power in you, you could take him down one on one if you want… But it would get your parents mad, right? I've heard of arranged marriages, the people don't get a choice, your parents set this up, right? Then I'll fight him, because that doesn't screw up your rules… I know fights with rules… I'll fight him, because he's not good enough to fight you." He said and left the room.

"I uh… I didn't expect that, he just had a giant headache and he's tired when he's cranky. You uh… might want to talk to the guys in charge of Hell… That kid isn't going to back down. Corvus doesn't back down from a fight. I'd talk to him tomorrow, because he is TOTALLY going to fight Riser." Sol vanished and left Rias alone with her thoughts.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the romance between Rias and Corvus starts next chapter. I want to also point out the first arc starts after the next chapter. next chapter is on Friday or so and will show Corvus going to fight Riser and his group. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Akeno and Koneko and Kuroka or Rossweisse and Bennia is next soon. **


	8. Duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus could never have been said to be a person without bad choices.

Fighting Riser despite not being fully healed? That qualified, but Corvus hated people who would harm or abuse others.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that Riser only wanted Rias because of her beauty and title, he had seen people like that, being part angel.

Corvus looked at Rias, he had no idea why she slept so… Sparsely, then again, Corvus had spent days without a shirt for example since his wings would rip through any normal clothes and his wounds often meant a lot of bandages.

He climbed out of bed and walked outside. Corvus had overheard a few things before he was out cold.

One? He couldn't use lethal force, Corvus rolled his eyes at this. Riser was the only one Corvus was thinking about ripping apart.

Two? This wasn't a demonic rating game since Rias had told both her brother, a high-ranking devil, her parents, who also told Riser's family… That Corvus wasn't a devil.

"You're up surprisingly early for someone who so willing to stick their nose in someone's business." Riser said while he reclined on top of the statue in the courtyard.

"Only because I can't sleep knowing your still only marrying someone because you think she looks pretty and because she's famous… You don't love Rias; you're just lusting after her like a slug." Corvus paced back and forth while Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko stood on the other side of the battlefield.

They were joined by Rias not a moment later as with Grayfia teleported in with her brother. She didn't have to look hard for her parents and Riser's.

Rias sighed; she should have just teleported away… Then again, THIS was the most meat headed thing she had dealt with so far.

"You should know I don't even consider this a warmup for me and the kid… He's fought rouge Devils, Fallen Angels, a few giants… On behalf of the kid and as his metaphorical consciousness? I'm going to give you one chance to walk away, save whatever pride is gushing up your ego… And everyone wins. The kid might not be fully healed up? You're still playing with fire and the kid being a little run down only evens this out a little." Sol stated. Sirzechs blinked before Grayfia outlined the rules.

"This match will be determined when either side is exhausted or unconscious and unable to battle. No use of lethal force is allowed or it will result in direct disqualification." Corvus hummed and cracked his back.

"Don't worry, I only plan on knocking some sense into that thick skull you have there, you pathetic playboy." Corvus said while Riser chuckled.

"This will be amusing, fighting for the hand of the lovely Rias, don't you agree?" Sol and Corvus shared a look.

"The hell are you talking about, turkey bird?" The dragon asked before Riser chuckled.

"The only way to annul the engagement… Is to challenge her for her hand in marriage… So, by fighting me, you are asking to marry Rias in my place." Corvus cutely cocked his head and blinked as Sol hummed.

THAT was a curveball neither saw coming, they hadn't even seen her family and THAT was how they decided this would be? Sol could already tell this was going to be SUPER awkward if they won considering Corvus didn't know the first thing about romantic love. He knew what he had seen from helping families, which was mostly cheating, hearing about divorces, affairs… 'The kid always got the sewage of the Angel jobs', Sol thought.

"Hmm… Didn't see that coming… Kid, you good?" Sol asked and Corvus blinked once more before nodding.

"Yeah, just thinking… Anyway, if ANYONE wishes to leave before we do this? I'm only knocking the snot out of Riser, unless you want to dogpile me, I have no desire to fight through you all just to get to the smug jackass… Just a heads up before we start this." He was greeted by them preparing for a fight.

"Worth a shot… may we engage in battle, please?" Sol asked. that was greeted by a barrier encasing the courtyard before Sol spoke up.

"Kid, no Ember blasts, no stabbing and no killing, remember that… Even if you already know like I know." Corvus hummed.

Then he extended his wings from his back and flew forward. Everyone had to shield their faces from the gust of wind.

Mira was knocked back from a kick that sent her skidding all the way towards the barrier which if knocked through? Instant ring out.

Corvus landed in the center of the group and stood up. He cracked his knuckles. He didn't want to fight the entire group… But if they forced his hand?

Then again, Corvus would rip through entire armies. He was just too nice and gentlemanly to hurt any girls, elders or anyone who didn't deserve a fight.

"Like I said, LAST chance to leave before I get serious." Sol stated.

"That's a very powerful hybrid… And yet, very courteous for someone who you said had very little formal manners, little sister." Sirzechs saw Rias blush as the fight began.

Shuriya launched a kick which was stopped by one of Corvus's angel wings before he sent her skidding along the ground with a flick of his fingers.

"You're being a real piece of work hiding behind a group of innocent girls, Riser!"Corvus stated before Marion and Burent launched into a barrage of punches and kicks.

Corvus took only a half-step back before leaping up and tossing them to the ground before battering them down with his wings.

"This coming from the one who's trying to act like their so holy when they're clearly showing some feelings for Rias!" Riser shouted before flying towards Corvus.

Corvus sidestepped him before grabbing his foot and skidding him along the ground. He rose, his face bruised as his healing restored it.

"Dude, I've barely known her for a few days… You're the one trying TO GET INTO HER SKIRT!" Corvus yelled.

He went to engage the King, only to sense danger behind him. He decided to stop holding back.

If only to end this quickly, he could batter the entire group. They were forcing his hand.

He finally drew _Bazyli_, he never used the sword unless it was for a good fight. He would have used a Light Sword otherwise.

But just for the purpose of showing them how out of their league they were? This would be an exception.

"Is that one of the legendary swords?!" Riser yelled before Corvus stopped Siris and Karlamine's blades at the same time.

"Like I said… You should have run away with your tail tucked between your legs… I doubt you have anything to lose considering how arrogant you are. I'm done holding back. I just gave you several opportunities to back down and let me fight Riser head on…" Corvus turned and sighed. He repelled them and put his sword on his back.

He rushed past the duo; grabbed their arms and spun them around before letting go after reaching the zenith of his climb.

This tossed the two knights to the ground before he rushed forward.

"REGENT REPEL!" he released a wave of his energy which was used to back people off… It didn't hurt anyone since Corvus never committed to using the move to its fullest.

The shockwave ripped through the ground and sent the sextet out of the zone. Rias and the others gasped at how quickly and effectively Corvus had defeated half of the Peerage.

"Kid? If I may recommend…." Corvus nodded and hummed.

"BALANCE BREAKER…" That was before a massive explosion consumed him.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow you to win…" Yubelluna said with a smirk as Riser chuckled.

"CORVUS!" Rias yelled before Riser hummed.

"He'll be fine… But I suppose this means that this is…" Riser was cut off as the flames dispersed.

"EMPEROR OF EXTINCTION!" Corvus walked out of the flames and cracked his knuckles.

His body was incased within dragon like armor as his wings had turned from black to glowing with veins of red, his gold angel wings mixed with blue flames. He flexed his duel arms which ended in spiked claws. His elbows ended in bladed metal.

There were several red orbs on his arms and legs along with a bigger one on his chest. Corvus looked at Riser with a sadistic grin.

Riser stared into the haunting eyes; one was now deathly blood red as he flexed his talon clad feet. His tail whipped back and forth.

"I'm done wasting my time with you, playboy. This ends now." Corvus growled out before turning over his shoulder.

"And you're going to pay for that, lady. I'll give you credit for actually hurting me before I could power up, though." He rushed forward.

Yubelluna launched another spell. Corvus rocketed through it before slamming the queen into the ground and drawing a Light Spear.

He slammed the weapon into her chest as she hissed in pain before he ripped out the weapon and threw her out of the arena.

"I really hate having to hit girls. You don't get the damn fact that your screwed. Your loyal, I'll give you that." He heard chainsaws and blinked.

IIe, Nel, Ni and Li rushed at him as he sighed.

"I enjoy a good fight… Honestly, I enjoy fighting." He said.

He rushed forward before blocking the chainsaws with his armored grieves.

"I don't like hitting girls." He said before he knocked their weapons aside, chopped their necks and threw them into Ni and Li.

Then he aimed his right hand at them.

"Dragon's Roar." He launched a fireball from his palm which knocked the duo up and out of the arena where they rained down before vanishing in bursts of light.

"Your skilled, I'll give you that… But your arrogant, you all seem to have tasted victory so much you don't know what defeat is. I'm only using all this power to show you how royally screwed you are when I decide to fight for real." He said before rushing forward.

Isabella and Xuelan braced themselves before Corvus slammed wing first into them. his speed bolstered by small jets on his legs, arms, shoulders and arms.

Corvus slammed his arms into their stomachs before using his wings to hit both of them.

They rolled backwards, knocked out. Corvus walked towards the others as Ravel looked at her brother.

"How is this possible for us to be losing this bad?!" She asked before Sol hummed. Corvus panted and wheezed for a moment and then managed to restrain himself.

"Because your cocky, you rely too much on battering the enemy down without a single attempt to take the opponent seriously. The kid is cocky, yeah, but he will get serious the damn SECOND he feels like it. You keep acting like you're on such a high horse because of your vanity… I can smell all that cheap garbage you call beauty products. The kid's right, you're only lusting after Rias because of her looks and a desire to continue the family bloodline. You don't not because you love her brains or personality or even her, don't you?" Sol asked before Corvus continued to walk towards them.

He looked at the Bishops, the only thing keeping him from his target.

"Unless you'd like to get knocked out? I'd move, your loyalty means nothing…" Sol watched the other girl grab the blonde-haired girl before throwing both of them to the barrier.

He ignored the cries of the girl as he flexed his wings, he panted again and this time? Corvus saw Sol hum.

He looked at Riser and cracked his knuckles.

"Now we end this, you cowardly chicken." He growled out while Riser rushed him.

"Do you even know what the hell your fighting for?! If I lose, the bloodline of Pure-Blooded Devils dies out!" Corvus caught his right punch.

Riser slugged him with his other hand, leaving scratches on the armor which healed as Corvus punched him in the stomach hard.

Riser coughed up blood before Riser ripped himself away and blasted at Corvus with a barrage of fireballs.

Corvus crossed his arms before Riser grinned. Corvus flexed his wings and dispelled the flames on his body.

"You don't command fire, Riser… I do… Second? Rias is nice, you're a piece of trash. I don't know about that other stuff." Corvus stated before he rushed forward.

He grabbed Riser by the throat and lifted them higher into the air.

Riser went to punch him only for Corvus to grab his arm. He twisted it to the side as Riser roared in pain.

"You don't love Rias. I can see she doesn't love you, you're just a cocky jerk." Corvus threw Riser. Rias and the others watched him slam into the statue which broke into pieces.

Riser gasped as his powers repaired his arm. Corvus slammed into him and wretched his other arm behind him. Riser growled with pain as Corvus wretched his arm further back.

"Let's see if you can survive being bent into a pretzel." Corvus said before he powered up an Emperor Ember blast.

"CORVUS, HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Rias yelled. Corvus looked at her and cocked his head again.

"They said no lethal force… I wasn't going to kill him." Corvus saw Akeno giggle and realized he had a genuine fear of the girl.

"Are you sure?" Corvus asked. Rias nodded and Corvus sighed before another blast which wretched him in burning light occurred.

Corvus grunted in pain but grabbed Riser by the face with one hand, he lifted the man into the air.

"You touch her, you die. You try to force your crap on her? you die. You bother her again, I hurt you… Badly, got it?" He asked before he threw Riser to the floor.

"You damn…" Corvus hummed.

Then he kicked Riser in his lower regions, skidding the man through the ground and out of the arena. He chuckled as the man and his peerage left, possibly to lick his wounds.

"Heal that, you over…" Corvus heard the sound of the match being over.

"Kid?" Sol asked before Corvus turned back to normal, minus his arms.

Then he spat up a spray of crimson onto the floor and collapsed to his knees. Rias watched his skin rip along his arms, back and chest.

"Damn it, you pushed the limit!" Sol watched Corvus stumble backwards before collapsing to the ground.

"KID!" Sol yelled as Rias and her group flew over.

"Why did he just collapse?!" Rias looked at the boy and remembered what she knew about scale mail.

"Damn it, the kid must have pushed his stamina too far… UGH, he always strained himself… He'll live, his energy is stuck like that. the kid mastered the imperfect Scale Mail, but his stamina must have run out. He needs to go and rest again for a few days, kid pushes himself again? He's going to rip his body apart, healing or not." He blinked before he realized something.

"I think the kid risked it for you." Sol stated. Rias blinked before watching Koneko and the others carry the exhausted and wounded Corvus away.

"Corvus always fights harder if it's to help someone. He fought harder if he cared about them. I'm going to guess all that crap Riser said fired the kid up, he can be ruthless, but he never drags a fight out unless he's eager to enjoy it." Rias hummed and looked at the blood on the ground.

She went to touch it and hissed as it burned at her fingers.

"The kid has my blood in him when he uses that armor. He has a lot of fire power… Heh, the kid basically has a nitro boost for a bit till it burns out and Corvus tires. He needs rest, his healing is tough, but he's hurting. I can feel it." Sol stated before Rias looked at her hands.

"Rias? The kid doesn't know the terms of that annul, he knows your safe and probably thinks you guys just have some agreement to sort this out now. I doubt the kid knows you and him are engaged now because he beat him." Rias nodded.

"I know, he can be very childish considering how he keeps not understanding a lot of things. He doesn't know more than the church showed him, did they?" She asked while walking home.

"Cars, planes, money? nada, he doesn't know that. the kid only knows religion, their views on marriage… Yeah, the kid doesn't know much more then what he's bottle-fed. You plan on telling him what beating him means for you guys? I think he knows a little bit about annulling, but not about the severity of it." Sol stated.

"Once he wakes up… I'm going to keep an eye on him." She was about to go inside before she heard a voice clear their throat.

"We need to talk about your new fiancée, little sister." She heard.

She turned to look at her brother. She sighed and nodded.

**(Outside town)**

The hooded figure continued to walk forward and looked up at the city

"The Fallen Angel… Led here…" She started walking forward, not knowing what to think.

This was Xenovia Quarta… Hunting a Fallen Angel and her friend… Corvus.

She blinked and hummed with amusement.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize if the fight was too one-sided, next arc will be tougher. I also don't want to rush the romance between Rias and Corvus. You're see it set up more next chapter. next chapter will be on Saturday or so next Saturday and will show Rias talking to her family and caring for Corvus while setting up Xenovia's appearance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Healing Harmony

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Rias looked at Corvus who continued to slumber. Sol reminded her in a split minute of freedom that the kid would take several days without her magic to heal.

He was unsure when Corvus would awaken as he used a lot of his energy with his Scale Mail.

"You have the Blue Dragon Emperor with you and you never told us?" Sirzechs asked before Sol hummed.

"I asked that she not tell anyone. I refuse to allow the Angels to get their expendable super soldier they only value because of his power. Rias isn't to blame, I am." Sol said before Grayfia and Sirzechs turned their heads back to Rias.

"What is he doing here? He's a hybrid. You could have at least told us that he was here, little sister, or did you not consider me worth telling?" Rias looked away at this before Sirzechs turned to look at Sol.

"You said he works for the Angels… How is he fallen if he looks like an Angel?" Sirzechs asked. Sol hummed and turned to look at the room where Corvus was held.

"The kid comes from a very split family. His mom is a Fallen Angel, she challenged pretty much all the teachings the Angels had on love and romance and was cast down. his dad is a spiny little coward who's only serving the Angels out of blind loyalty to their creed." Sol looked at Rias.

"Like I said, I don't think the kid understands the severity of annulling your marriage… But he's not dead, I'd be dead with him if the kid died." Sol stated before Grayfia rubbed at her temples.

"Keeping the Blue Dragon Emperor here will only encourage war between the factions. He needs…" Sol cut off the girl, earning a glare from Sirzechs.

"The kid isn't going back to the Angels, ever, at all. He'll help Rias, she's one of the first people who didn't look at the kid like a loaded gun full of silver bullets or a heretic who's only mistake is being born. I trust Rias, and so does the kid. He wouldn't be so docile around her if he didn't feel comfortable in her company." Sol put in. Sirzechs sighed.

"Blue Dragon…" He started to say. Sol chuckled and smirked at him.

"Sol. You can call me Sol, Lord Gremory. I know your clan. I can smell the blood of a noble bloodline within you… But your noble hearts are what I care about. I don't want the kid to go back because their just slug him back into line and puppet him around like a super soldier. The kid shares his mother caring and peacefulness but also the ruthlessness you could expect from Fallen Angels. He has his father's pure heart… Whatever pure heart and knowledge he had before the kid manifested his Sacred Gear." Sol explained before Sirzechs held up his hand.

"I'll save my questions for when Corvus can answer them. Rias… If he's in your group? Then you are responsible for his care… I'll talk to Corvus when he gets up… I have to talk with our parents about the annulment." He turned and left as Grayfia looked at Rias.

"We will have to tell the Angels whether you enjoy it or not, Blue Dragon." She was greeted by Sol baring his teeth.

"Have a single one of those damned praying chickens come here and I will burn them into dinner… The kid has been their prisoner for years… He's not going back." Grayfia left after this as Sol flew back into Corvus's room.

Rias followed before Sol hovered over his host and he sighed.

"Damn kid pushed himself beyond what his body would allow… I shut off the Scale Mail before it did any permanent damage. I still know the kid is going to be out for a few days." He muttered before looking at Rias who had gone into another room.

"Do you slumber with him because demonic magic does truly heal like that… or do those pheromones I can smell from both of you indicate that you both feel romantic attraction to each other?" Corvus shielded his eyes. He already knew the duo had shared a bed. He could smell remnants of another person when he had woken up.

"I… WHAT?" The leader of the ORC club yelled before Corvus shushed her.

While he knew the others had little interest in him… Koneko was impressed by his valor, if only slightly. Kiba respected him somewhat and Asia? He wondered what the Bishop thought. Rias didn't allow Asia to heal Corvus.

That was perhaps for the best, while Sol held nothing but distain for 80% of the Angels? He was very undecided on their human followers. Asia couldn't seem to fully grasp a being that was both holy, and at the same time, corrupted to the core by vices Angels frowned on.

"I know you enjoy the company of the kid… Man, I've called him kid since he was a teen. Anyway? I know you enjoy Corvus's company, unless your magic works best when you're basically turning the kid into your own teddy bear? I know you enjoy how docile, brave and caring the kid is. I'm a dragon, I've been around for centuries… I know all of the factions." Sol turned away as Rias climbed into bed with Corvus.

He was a dragon, not a pervert… Besides, they weren't even the same species and he found her attraction to Corvus funny.

"And that implies…?" Rias asked while Sol hummed and shook his head.

"I'm actually happy the kid got his ass kicked and found you. Rias? I enjoy 3 things. One? Getting to knock some skulls together in a good fight, the kid does that in spades and enjoys it… Even if he doesn't kill, but I've lived long enough to know endless war is a cancer. The second thing? Knowledge, I read books with the kid all the time. The third thing? I'll explain in a moment." Sol perched on the window. His spirit was trapped, his soul was free.

"The kid has been through enough misery to the point I have to point out to him what misery is. He's grown numb to being hurt and betrayed, because most people do that to him. I can't stress enough the only reason he's still is and now was with the angels is because of his father. I know the kid doesn't believe in purity and being above everything. People aren't perfect, our flaws and sins define our mortality." He looked at Rias and rolled his eyes.

"The kid… Corvus? LIKES YOU, RIAS. He's just too innocent and pure on romance to know more then he feels different around you. I know you like him; you keep making excuses to being around him, more than just 'I want my peerage safe.' You know from just a glance Corvus is a good person and you chip away at that armor without realizing it. I doubt you could break the Scale Mail, even with your 'Destruction' powers." He snarked as Rias rolled her eyes.

"The kid has a bond with you, because your one of the few people to view the kid as a person. I keep saying that. I went from being disgusted that the kid was peaceful and caring to enemies he didn't wish to kill. I changed my mind after the kid proved he was untouched by war. I know the kid can be brutal, but he's willing to leave people alone unless they come after his loved ones. Rias? I trust the kid around you because you're not using him. I would like if you and the kid worked out as a relationship. I think the kid deserves to be treated as more than an emotional punching bag for a bunch of blowhards who love to lord their 'purity' over the other 2 races." He said before Rias looked at Corvus.

"I'm going to think about what to do when the kid wakes up. Ive been working on a way to relay the kid's subconscious thoughts as words. I think I can allow Corvus to talk. I am going to be sleepy for a day or so, though. I think the runt could use the rest, he's always using the armor, then again? He is trying to master it; you need to suffer before you learn." He realized he was rambling and blinked.

"Sorry. I say that a lot. I wanted to end it with this: if you love Corvus like I assume you do or are starting to? Ask him out, the kid is too dense to realize someone crushing on him. I can count the amount of church soldiers who like the kid. You either ask him out or he's not going to realize it unless you spell it out." Sol stated before he started to vanish.

"Why do you call him 'kid' all the time and not 'Corvus?'" Rias looked at the dragon who appeared one last time for the day.

"I'll tell you when Corvus wakes up. Corvus is going to talk with you in his spirit form or whatever he names it when he wakes up. He doesn't know he's passed out, so I wouldn't mention it. you need me? say my name, I'm going to sleep." He said before he vanished into Corvus.

"Wha…? Uh, I thought I was sleeping." Rias looked at Corvus who blinked.

He had Scale Mail on and glowed translucent blue, but looked the same as he did during the battle.

"You just woke up." Rias stated before Corvus hummed and averted his eyes.

"Uh. Your healing me, I'm guessing? I thought I knocked Riser out with only a few scratches. Sol never gets knocked out, least, I've never seen him knocked out." He hummed before he turned around.

Rias found Corvus more adorable. He was a damn spirit and the mere idea of someone who was healing him too insensitive… because she was in her undergarments.

Rias actually wondered if Corvus knew anything about more mature subjects. She doubted it because the Angels were too pure to consider even birth a pure enough subject not to kick out their members over.

"You did knock him out. His house hauled him away along with his peerage. That was their first loss against someone they didn't throw the fight against out of respect." Sol rolled his eyes and dared a glance at her.

"I find it VERY hard to believe the jackass has any 'respect' for anyone who doesn't fuel his ego. He was eyeing you like a piece of meat at dinner. I've seen people like him. He just wanted you because you look pretty." Rias blushed at this; it went unnoticed by Corvus who hummed.

"Do all devils undress to heal people? I've never seen devils heal people. I've actually never met any of the 'nice' Devils as Sol called them. I mean, he still calls them." He said and tapped his fingers tapped, but no noise came from it.

Rias hummed and sat up, using the blanket to cover her. Corvus blinked again before he turned around slowly.

"It depends on how dire the injury is. We're more open with our emotions and such, the house of Gremory is also renowned for being caring to its servants and friends… And 'good devils?'" Rias shook her head before Corvus held up his hands and crossed his legs under him.

"Ones who don't try to murder me with sharp pointy claws and teeth. I've never heard of the Gremory clan before, but if their as nice as you? I don't want to fight them, I help nice people, I don't fight them." Corvus stated, another blush, this time Corvus reacted.

"Are you getting a fever or something? I don't know much about medicine, but I could buy some. I make enough money to buy human stuff." Rias blinked.

When Corvus woke up? she'd ask him on a date, it was the least she could do for the Hybrid being so welcoming and trusting despite not knowing her.

Yet he still beat down Riser just because her family wanted the bloodline to continue.

Her family didn't force her, she knew the war had destroyed the Devil's future if they didn't continue to breed… But she didn't love Riser. The man only saw Rias as another trophy wife. He had an entire peerage of women who he fawned over. She'd be arm candy and then his 'doting wife' while Riser won rating game after rating game.

She'd trade the Gremory name for the Phenix name and she never wanted that.

"I'm fine… But thank you, I'm going to go to sleep soon. The magic doesn't work unless your asleep since you have to concentrate the energy." Corvus waved a hand back and forth.

"Long as you're ok with it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I've healed from a lot worse than getting cut up a little. I had to regrow one of my arms… It's actually how I met Sol. I got outclassed by a Rouge Devil? I start getting some good hits in, then he saws through my arm. I'm lucky the sob stopped long enough to gloat before I got Sol to fix up my arm. I cut the guy down and snapped his neck after that and left." He stated.

"Your first enemy was a rouge devil?" Rias looked at Corvus who nodded before looking away.

"The Angels said all the devils did was pray on people with false promises, or they'd kill people so they could turn them into more devil soldiers." He said.

Rias narrowed her eyes at this. the Angels had NEVER had a good opinion of Devils and Fallen, but to sink so low as to treat them like trash simply because they weren't 'pure'.

But to make them seem like unholy monsters because they enjoyed more carinal pleasures then other species did? She had no wonder that Sol didn't want the hybrid back with the angels.

The more selfish part of her didn't want that either.

Rias closed her eyes as Corvus blinked and vanished, Sol must have had a hand in that.

She'd continue healing him tomorrow, talk with the rest of her group and then figure out what to do from there.

She had no idea that there was an exorcist coming to her town.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the Akeno and Koneko story is coming up soon. I also want to point out Rias is the main girl for Corvus and Xenovia is his second girlfriend. Next chapter will on next Sunday or son and will show more of Corvus bonding with Rias and Xenovia making it to the ORC clubhouse. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	10. Progress

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Some of Corvus's wounds had patched themselves up, but his healing factor would take at least a week or so without Ria's help.

Sol still didn't want Asia to heal Corvus. He had given the reasoning that Asia was already healing from the beliefs that she was reborn as the enemy of her faith. She wouldn't know how to respond to a hybrid of both a Fallen Angel and a regular Angel. She had already seen his wings; he didn't want to cause the girl to have a mental breakdown… and neither would Corvus.

Sol hummed before Rias sat on the bed, he wondered if Corvus knew that she was underdressed how he'd react. Sol guessed that Corvus would ask the same silted questions of how it worked.

"The kid is starting to dream. I'm going to take that as a sign he's starting to recover." Sol stated before sighing and looking to the window.

"You sure you're comfortable dressing like that? I thought you were going to be the heiress…." Rias glared at Sol. He straightened up and chuckled at the girl.

"Ah, you don't enjoy the formality. I apologize, you won't have to worry about that from the kid though, he doesn't see you as Rias of the Gremory family. I was just curious on how your so… unbothered by such lack of modesty." He stated before slowly walking around the room.

His spiritual form hunched like a cat, a very dangerous cat if he ever managed to get free.

"I'm a Devil. Modesty isn't something we prioritize, I thought Fallen Angels were privy to pleasures of the flesh." Corvus hummed and waved a clawed finger at her.

"The kid does have a very, unmoved reaction to such situations. Rias? Corvus has been around very mature battles and such, you being in your undergarments? I don't think that compares to the time he had to cut his way out of an ogre. I uh… I'm not going to go into details about that, but my point? The kid isn't so formal about modesty. He's respectful to good people and leaders that prove they are capable of that authority. Your brother? I believe Corvus respects him despite the Angels considering him and the others monsters. I know for a fact he doesn't share their more unholy hating views." He stated before humming and tapping his head.

"The kid will speak now. I'm going to wake up if you need me. Rias?" Rias looked at the dragon before he leaned up to look her in the eye.

"I went from hating the kid to respecting his drive and determination. I got a lot to say when he wakes up?" He said and Rias looked at him.

"Take care of the kid. I don't care if you tell the Angels and they come. I can't let the kid go back to being their pawn. He deserves better than that. the kid idolizes him and there's bits and pieces of a father inside of him? I mentored that kid; I want him to find his mother and see the truths that the world isn't all pure and holy. I know the kid sees all the good in the world and rationalizes the fighting as 'good.' He needs to see the black and not just the white. I want you to take care of the kid. I want him to stay here." He started to vanish.

"The kid needs someone besides me to keep him on track. I need you… I want you to help the kid, that is my only request as a dragon to you." Sol vanished into Corvus's body.

Rias pulled up the covers just as Corvus appeared, still within his Scale Mail. Sol had given the suggestion that due to his magic being the thing that brought Corvus back in this way?

That it manifested as the Scale Mail, a sign that Sol was starting to reach Corvus.

"Sol tells me I've been sleeping for a while. I hope everyone is ok. I can't really move and worry about them I don't think." Rias hummed as Corvus looked at her.

"You sure you're ok? My mind has been… fuzzy since I knocked out Riser. I keep having dreams of… something, I can't tell what, only that it's bad news." Corvus stated.

"I'm fine, the announcement is broken. I want to thank you for that." Corvus waved his hands at Rias.

"I should be the one thanking you. I actually have been punching myself in my head about it," Corvus stated.

Rias blinked and sat up. Corvus went to look away before remembering he was getting comfortable enough to talk with Rias in this situation.

He was a hybrid angel/fallen angel talking to a devil, nothing was really normal about this.

"Kicking yourself over what?" Rias asked. Corvus shifted his weight so he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Over not trusting you. I don't know a lot, Sol told me I'm starting to remember past things that I don't remember all that well. I thought you guys were going to kill me at first, string me up and throw me into a grave or something. I kept assuming the worst after we met in my head and then I find out you guys aren't like what the Angels always say about devils." Rias sighed and rolled her eyes.

She was glad Corvus couldn't feel anything or see his own body because she flicked the naïve and idiotic hybrid on the head.

"Corvus, what do you think of me?" She asked, Rias got another cute head tilt from Corvus.

It was becoming just as infuriating as it was adorable. He hummed and blinked.

"I think your nice, your smart. I think your tough and let others know what you're thinking. I also think your powerful considering Sol told me you can erase anything you use your powers on. I do think you didn't deserve to marry Riser. I thought nice people married other nice people." Corvus bopped his own head with annoyance before Rias sighed, Corvus didn't notice her blush.

"Corvus… what was your childhood like?" Rias asked. Corvus turned to her with confusion.

"It was normal? I kept hearing things from Sol, he kept saying the Angels were and are using me. I just get sent to fight anyone they want and 'train to unleash divine wrath upon the warriors of sin'. I mean, a lot of people hate me or bully me it seems, but I still get to see dad." He shrugged at this.

Rias sighed and let the covers drop. Corvus glanced at her and then looked away before crossing his arms. Rias sighed; she was split on her emotions.

She was made over Corvus knowing the Angels were using them, but suppressing his pain so he could be around someone who Sol said was using him as well. Rias was ANGRY that even a race that loved, they preached peace and tranquility, would despise. They would hate and treat one of their own as an outcast, simply because his mother defied their traditions and was cast out. A VERY small part of her felt… jealous? Rias mentally paused.

'why am I mad he never looks at me? He's a friend, but I'm not jealous… am I?' Rias asked herself before Corvus's body twitched and he vanished.

"Kid is getting more restless. I think that means it's working." Rias pulled up her blankets and snuggled up to Corvus. Sol turned away and leapt up to the windowsill as Rias wrapped her arms around Corvus's chest.

"You know my brother is going to have a lot of questions for you when Corvus wakes up," Rias stated.

Sol nodded and waved his hands back and forth.

"I will gladly answer any questions Lord Gremory asks when Corvus awakens." Sol tapped an ethereal claw upon his chin.

"You know he's not called Gremory anymore." Rias pointed out as she shut her eyes.

"I know he's a Satan. He is a Gremory to me, I respect Sirzechs and the other 3 Satans. I can't imagine it's easy to hold the Devils together after the war." Sol hummed and looked out the window.

"Do you know anything about the Fallen Angels? They're the only group you haven't mentioned." Rias watched Sol turn his head to look at the leader of the ORC club.

"I know their leader and a little about Corvus's mother. You asking because of the kid or because of Akeno's family?" Rias felt her eyes widen as Sol started to explain.

"Rias? I'm one of the strongest and oldest beings in the galaxy, there's very little I haven't seen. I might be sealed, but I'm connected to the kid, I can see what he's seen, smell what he smells. You think I can't smell the blood of a hybrid like the kid here? I don't know about her parents, Rias. I do know Akeno is part Fallen Angel. I think even the kid can see it in the way she has a tint of anger at him." Sol stated with a tinge of amusement.

"My brother was right about you; you did exist during the war. you fought all the factions who tried to stop you." Rias saw Sol rest upon the windowsill.

"I don't enjoy endless war, Rias. I enjoy a very good fight, so does the kid. I know the Gremory Clan, their smart, their driven, they can fight dragons like me if they put their effort towards. I like the part where their caring and compassionate behind comprehension." Sol stated. He started to vanish and leapt to the ground.

"I think the kid will wake up tomorrow. He's dreaming a lot more then he was yesterday. You can tell your brother he'll be open to questions tomorrow. I can't recommend anything regarding combat. I'll fully give you permission to slap the stupid out of the kid if he decides to go and fight Riser again. I guarantee he wakes up; we explain things then he wants to deck Riser again for trying to make you a trophy wife. Corvus REALLY doesn't like people who try and force relationships the other doesn't want. I still find it funny the idiot can't realize when someone has a crush on him, I mean, I know this one girl from the church who loves the kid." Sol saw Ria's open her eyes slowly and narrow them.

He chuckled mentally with amusement at the issue.

'Kid has the girl who he saved from an arranged marriage fawning over him for being sweet and he doesn't even notice. Kid, I swear you need to settle down and get a family.' Sol thought before he hummed.

"You still going to ask him out? I think it's worth a shot, Corvus likes your company, he usually doesn't like many people around him if he doesn't know them. I'd ask him out." Rias blushed, something that didn't go amiss before he hummed.

"I hope for the chance to speak with your brother, Rias. I'll be here if you wake up with any questions." Sol said before he vanished.

Rias was left alone after Sol vanished. She looked at Rias who had gone from restlessly tossing and turning to settling down into Ria's embrace.

Sol was right, Corvus trusted her. she leaned her head on top of the hybrid and allowed sleep to claim her.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm trying to set up the romance slowly. Rias is supposed to be the sweet but snarky and take no garbage girlfriend while Xenovia is blunter and yet less used to romance. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Corvus waking up, talking to Sirzechs and show the start of him dating Rias. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Kuroka, Akeno and Koneko's story will be soon. Rossweisse's story after that. **


	11. Awakening

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

"I think the kid is starting to come out of it." Sol stated to Rias. the King of House Gremory looked at Corvus who grunted a few times before rubbing at his head.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty." Corvus glared at the Blue Dragon before rubbing at his skull.

"I feel like I got hit by a mountain." Corvus stated and turned to see Sirzechs in the room.

Sol sighed and turned to Rias. She had gotten dressed and walked to the door.

"I'd go and wait outside; this talk is going to be very intense." Sol hummed and tapped his tail on the windowsill.

Rias went to say something before she walked out the door. Corvus heard the door click shut before Sol spoke up.

"Hello, Lord Gremory. I suppose we should get to the nitty gritty?" Sol asked while the Satan sighed and began his questions.

"You work for the Angels, yes?" He was rewarded with a nod as Corvus cracked his back and spread his wings which were unrestricted by his shirt.

"I would prefer to say the kid was conscripted to fight for the Angels… because he is." Sol put in before Sirzechs took a seat in a wooden chair within the room.

"Your mother is a Fallen Angel and your Father an Angel, correct?" Sirzechs got a hum from Corvus as one of his eyes blazed crimson.

"The kid is a hybrid, like Akeno I believe her name is? I suppose that is very important to the council?" Sol questioned, running a finger along the windowsill before coiling around Corvus like a great serpent.

"A being of mixed blood is important, because it could lead to war between the factions. You are aware of how the last war went, Sol." Sirzechs watched Sol narrow his eyes and look dead on at the Devil ruler.

"The kid is being forced to work for Angels who don't care about him, Sirzechs. I know part of you is here to ask why the Blue Dragon Emperor is here and working with your sibling. I told you my feelings towards the kid being one of their soldiers." Sol pointed out as Corvus rolled his eyes.

"I already told you why I'm working for the Angels, Sol." Corvus got a huff from Sol as he rolled his eyes.

"I know you're not naïve about everything, kid. You're staying here, because being here is better than being part of the group that prosecutes anything that isn't holy as an enemy." Sol stated before both turned back to Sirzechs.

"I know your eager to ask why we're here and just happened to have an interest in defending Rias. I read people all the time before I fight them, Sol says I'm really good at it." Corvus watched Sirzechs clasp his fingers together as he considered what to say.

"Your aware of what annulling the marriage means, correct? My family still wishes to meet with you both." Sirzechs stated while Corvus hummed.

"The kid knows the marriage is broken off… Kid, if you forgot anything before now? I'll jog your brain. We lost a fight to something that drained some of our power and memories. I believe that should be gone by now, but I am not entirely sure. You keeping up so far?" Corvus nodded before Sol continued.

"I don't know who he was, but I do know we were found by Rias, the girl with red hair you saw over there. She was set to get married to a jackass named Riser Phenix. You wanted to fight his entire group solo to deny his marriage to Rias. you concluded he wasn't doing it out of love, but to continue his bloodline," Sol stated.

"I remember that, why? I lost then?" Sol chuckled with amusement at the naivetés of his host before shaking his head.

"You kicked his ass like you did to almost anyone else who fought us, kid. I'm just here to clear up one last thing." He stated before looking straight into Corvus's eyes.

"You are her fiancée; Rias is going to be your wife down the road. Your engaged to her, that is what beating Riser meant. You got that locked up in your brain?" Corvus blinked before Sol slowly but surely nodded.

"Good, kid knows he's marrying Rias, Lord Sirzechs… This the part where you threaten to rip him to carrion or do some unspeakable monstrous act if he hurts your sister? I think wanting to help her already tells a lot about…" Sol was cut off by Sirzechs holding up his hand.

Sol chuckled, the Devil had guts, another reason to respect him even more.

"I know my sister can take care of herself… Plus as I'm sure Corvus will learn, she's a lot scarier than me. I'm here to state that in order to leave the Angels? Corvus will have to pledge himself to house Gremory… And my sister, Sol? I don't think I have to state the significance of the other factions not being so keen about my sister having control of the Blue Dragon Emperor." He got a chuckle from the serpent.

"I know, Lord Gremory. I think the kid is going to be in for a shock… I don't care what has to be done. Corvus is looking for his mother, that's why he's working for the Angels, that and the chance to help people. I heard Devils do that as well?" Corvus asked.

"Yes, but I don't think Corvus can be made into a devil with the Evil pieces… there is one way." Sol's eyes widened as he realized what Sirzechs was implying.

"A blood pact?! You want your sister to make a blood pact with Corvus? Those things bind the energy of your soul together with someone… If either perishes, the other part of the pact dies with it!" Sol hissed.

"I know, but I talked with Rias about it." Sirzechs got Sol to glare at him while Corvus blinked at the idea.

"You told her about that? Sirzechs, I know you care about her just as much you do about peace… Your own sister is willing to do that? she just met Corvus and your binding her to the kid?!" Sol growled out as the room shook.

"There is no other way for Corvus to leave without war breaking out, if Corvus is truly loyal…" Sirzechs was cut off by Corvus rising up from the bed.

"If it keeps war from happening? I'll do it. me and Rias have a lot to talk about anyway it seems," Corvus stated.

Sirzechs nodded before Rias knocked on the door. Corvus grabbed his shirt and slipped it on.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I wanted something to make sure Corvus wasn't some triple species soldier Gary Sue. I'm going to introduce Xenovia next chapter on Corvus and Ria's date. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Rias asking Corvus out and him learning more about her along with the start of the romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **

**Ps: Naruto might be Monday or not.**


	12. The Date Part 1

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

After Sirzechs left, Grayfia stayed behind to inform Rias of the rules of having Corvus within her company.

"You aren't allowed to send him on missions without your express consent, if the other factions…" Sol cut her off at this.

"He isnt a dog, Lady Grayfia… he's a warrior, a soldier. He will listen to Rias because he trusts her. he wouldn't let his guard down if he didn't trust her. Rias, do you have anything to ask before Corvus comes out here?" Rias nodded and looked at the door.

"His Scale Mail, is there a way to control him if he goes out of control?" Rias asked. Corvus chuckled with amusement at this.

"He'd stop if it was in front of you or someone he cares about, kid isnt willing to bulldoze through someone he cares about to get to you." Corvus flicked his tail through the air and watched his partner leave from the room.

He had forgotten that he had given the idea to get an apartment as Corvus wasn't enrolled and thus had been also been healthly enough to depart from the group.

Well, that was a very blatent lie… Corvus was still under Ria's command, but…

"Rias? I'm sleeping with one eye open next time. I really don't like dealing with Akeno every time… Also? God does my spine hurt." Corvus muttered to himself as Rias sighed.

"I'll go talk to her, you just stay here, ok?" Rias walked away as Corvus turned to Grayfia and hummed with amusment.

"You'r that maid lady with Sirzechs, right? I'm sorry, I never got to learn your name." Corvus pointed out as Grayfia nodded.

"It's Grayfia. I'm pleased to meet you." Grayfia bowed which Corvus tried and failed to follow it.

"AKENO, I TOLD YOU NOT TO KEEP HITTING ON CORVUS! YOU SNEAK INTO HIS ROOM EVERYTIME I TURN MY BACK!" Rias yelled before Corvus recoiled in shock at this.

"Well, I'm gonna like working with her, she's blunt, stubborn, and powerful." Corvus watched Rias walk over as Grayfia left.

"Kid? I think you should take a walk with Rias. she wanted to walk with you and I said yes to it. I thought you'd like to walk with your friend, right?" Sol asked. Corvus nodded and looked at Rias.

"Ok? I'll follow your lead then." Corvus followed Rias outside. Sol took the opportunity to talk to Rias mentally.

"That's your date, just don't get mad with Corvus. He's new to romance, your going to have to be blunt with him. I'll be sleeping if you need me, just use the link I'll leave open." Sol stated before he passed out and vanished.

"You know, I like the clouds, their very peaceful and serene… I don't think I've ever just gotten the chance to look at them like this, you know?" Corvus looked at a grouping of clouds before blinking.

"I used to think when I was little all the clouds had 100 Angels on them, ready to divebomb anything that was a threat to them. Sol liked that, he's one of the few people who didn't ignore me, or insult me. I get called 'Blue Dragon Emperor' all the time, your one of the few people who called me by my name… the one Corvus gave me, I have to say thank you, Rias." Corvus said with a smile.

"Your welcome. I don't get many people around here who call me by my name." Corvus tilted his head at her and Rias had to fight the urge to giggle.

Corvus could be adorable when he was being naïve. He hummed and blinked.

"Rias, your part of a giant Devil house, right?" Corvus questioned. Rias frowned.

This would be the part where he asked her about her name, right? he would inquire about her title and not her…

"I heard Sirzechs call you the 'Crimson Ruin Princess.' I guess you are like me, huh? You want to have people call you by your name, right? I like Rias, it sounds unique like mine." Rias blushed at Corvus's words while he tilted his head to the side.

'damn it, stop being adorable!' Rias hissed mentally while Corvus noticed a glint in the distance.

"So Corvus, you were…" Rias was cut off.

"DIE, DEVIL!" Corvus blinked and summoned a Light Sword before surging forward.

Rias turned as sparks flew from the blades before the other figure backflipped and landed in a crouch.

"Wait, I know that blade… that's _Durandal_, one of the few blades to cross paths with _Bazyli_ and equal it… holy crap, XEO!?" Corvus heard from Sol before he blinked and looked at the hooded figure as Rias flew over to him.

"Who is 'Xeo'?" Rias watched the girl point her blade at her.

"Church Commando, worked with the kid at times… also has a crush on him after he saved her from a few vampires and an ogre. They have history." Sol pointed.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize that this chapter is short. I had typed a longer one and it was deleted and thus my computer glitched and couldn't fix all errors. Next chapter will be either Sunday or next Friday and will show the rest of the encounter with Xenovia and Corvus and Rias bonding. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Yu-Gi-Oh, SGT Frog, D Frag, Science fell in love, Konosuba, Fox San, Naruto or another anime is next soon. **


	13. Date Part 2

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

The duo looked at Xenovia who glared at Rias with nothing but pure distain.

"Surrender the holy champion of the church to my custody, seductress, he is much…" Xenovia started to say before Rias cut her off.

"'Seductress?!' I'm not the one claiming Corvus for anyone!" Xenovia glowered before rearing back.

Rias felt a sting in her face as she felt her cheek and realized Xenovia had slapped her.

Rias slapped Xenovia back before Xenovia reared back _Durandal_ and tried to bring the sword down upon her enemy.

This was blocked by Rias conjuring an energy shield. She flicked her fingers and sent Xenovia into a backflip with a blast of magic.

Xenovia landed and managed a handspring kick which caught Rias in the lip.

Corvus blinked as Rias wiped off the crimson on her lip before tackling Xenovia into the fountain.

Corvus and Sol watched the common event known as a 'catfight' as Corvus blinked.

"Maybe we should help them…?" Sol questioned as he looked at his partner/vessel and realized Corvus was distracted by the duo ripping into each other.

Sol chuckled, he doubts it was because of where the duo was fighting and more that the duo was so powerful and dangerous.

Corvus did enjoy combat. Sol watched his friend blink before remembering what Sol said.

"Which one?" Corvus looked at Sol, Rias kicked Xenovia into the water before her crimson hair was grabbed.

Corvus was reminded why Xenovia had snipped her own hair as it served as a weakness when they fought vampires.

Corvus didn't want Rias to die. She was one of the few good devils, at least besides her group, that he had met.

"BLUE DRAGON OF EXTINCTION: CHARGE!" Corvus yelled as he summoned his scale mail once again.

Xenovia swung Rias with her cross necklace, Rias gasped in pain and look down to see a cut across her stomach… and a rip in her dress. Xenovia kicked her down and grabbed _Durandal_.

The Church Commando went to bring down the holy sword only for Corvus to stop it by crossing his arms.

Crimson fell from the gaps in the plates before Corvus pushed Xenovia back.

"Ow, that wasn't well thought out on my part…" Corvus muttered before turning to help Rias to her feet.

"Here, let me try something… this might sting…" Corvus dispelled the armor on his left hand before cutting his palm with his clawed fingers.

He pressed his wounded palm to Ria's stomach, causing the devil to hiss in pain before she looked down to see that the wound has closed.

"Heh, nice idea, kid, using my blood to heal someone." Sol stated before Corvus summoned the other gauntlet again.

Both Sol and Corvus knew someone would have to drain the dragon magic out of them. He wished Scale Mail didn't come with such limits.

"Blue Dragon, why would…" Sol spoke up while Rias made sure Corvus was ok.

"Xeo? Rias isn't some evil death demon who kidnapped Corvus. He got hurt and Rias helped him. we aren't going to let you two kill each other just because you're a church soldier and she's a devil. You can put _Durandal_ down. kid, you good?" Sol asked his friends with annoyance.

Corvus held his wounded arms while Rias looked at them as they continued to bleed from the holy blade.

"My arms are still cut bad… ugh, that was a very stupid move. Xeo? Please leave Rias alone, I'm helping her. my arms are going to hurt for a little while they heal up." Corvus saw Xenovia point her blade at them.

"The holy champion…" Xenovia started to say. Rias cut her off, earning a glare from the human.

"Corvus. His name is Corvus… I'm not going to fight you anymore, I don't care how much you hate me… but I'm not going to fight you… Corvus, let me deal with the cuts back at the club, ok?" Rias saw Corvus turn to look at her and nod.

"We will continue this later, devil… Corvus, I'm sorry." Corvus heard from Xenovia before she turned and walked away.

"I will never understand that girl. Rias? Corvus is going to be hurting for a bit, _Durandal_ is a holy sword, it hurts both of us. kid, you know that damn thing hurts." Corvus saw Sol look at Rias.

"Kid is still going to need someone to drain the magic from him… kid, why couldn't you just overuse magic like you always do, pass out and wake up in your normal form?" Sol muttered before he looked at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, great to see you care, Sol… her sword cuts through anything like butter, even my Scale Mail can't fully stop it unless I put a lot of effort behind it." Corvus looked at Rias as she sighed and helped the bleeding hybrid to his feet.

"You know, most people expect a lot from the Blue Dragon Emperor." Rias stated before Corvus brushed off his arms.

"Would you like me to have used a lot of my power and hurt you? I kind of don't want you to get hurt, I feel really bad if that happened. like more than I would if was a friend getting hurt." Corvus cocked his head to the side at this.

'I hate that stupid head tilt he does; it has no right being that cute.' Rias thought to herself as she dragged Corvus back towards the club.

She blushed at the implication Corvus was concerned about her romantically… even if he hadn't been direct about saying it.

The only thing that bothered her was the fact that Corvus had taken a few minutes to just into the battle… but she did have a reason to rationalize that. Corvus was trying to look for a way to end the fight without hurting them.

"I'm surprised you're so good at fighting, you're really good at it." He looked at her as Rias blinked.

"Rating Games, they make you good at fighting… though I don't like killing." Rias replied while Corvus shrugged his shoulders, a hard gesture to do when one arm was slung over Rias's back.

"I only kill bad people. I don't like combat where lots of people die. Your still really good at fighting, you must win a lot of Rating Games." Corvus looked at Rias while more crimson hit the floor.

Corvus noted this and hummed before his vision started to fade from him. Rias looked at him while his eyes started to dim for a moment.

This signaled to her that Corvus had passed out from shock as Sol sighed.

"I'm starting to think this will be a common thing," Sol muttered. Rias sighed as well.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Xenovia is going to show up more. Next chapter will show Corvus and Rias talking and have them grow closer along with explaining more of his past and how he met Sol. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Akeno, Kuroka and Koneko are next.**


	14. Bonding

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Rias placed her hands on Corvus's arms before starting to heal them as he grunted and looked at her.

"So Xenovia Quarta, hmm?" Rias sounded very angry, Corvus nodded while Sol shook his head as he realized the girl had to be jealous.

He couldn't blame Rias, but he did know the kid was innocent enough not to know how his engagement to Rias was affecting that.

At the very least, Corvus wasn't a playboy interested in how Rias looked, so he couldn't fault the kid for stringing Rias along.

"She's been one of his partners over the years. Kid, what was your last mission with Xeo?" Sol tried to take some of the heat off the situation.

He might not have known Rias, but he didn't want the duo fighting for reasons like Rias thinking Corvus didn't care about her at all.

"It was exterminating a group of vampires and an ogre leading them. I never found out what they were doing over there and why, though." Corvus stated and looked at Rias.

She blinked and sighed before taking her hands off Corvus's arms, he stopped bleeding, and his armor vanished as Rias absorbed the power of the armor into her own body.

Corvus would slowly gain the power back, but Corvus was fine at the moment. he blinked and looked at her.

"Are you mad at me? I didn't know Xenovia would come here or be so mad, she and me only worked together on missions." Rias sighed and turned to the side.

"I don't like when you get sad. I don't like seeing people sad, it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong." He stated as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Rias glared at the ground before sighing and turning and laying against Corvus.

He blinked and blushed before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her, thinking he was reassuring a friend like he would do all the time.

"You know we are getting married down the road, yes? My family will honor the rule that if Riser lost the duel, whoever won would take my hand." Rias stated, she looked at Corvus who hummed and nodded.

"Are you ok with that?" Corvus saw Rias look at the window and blush.

Riser had never asked her what she wanted, just how it would affect his bloodline and cure the rest of their species from dying out.

She didn't hate Corvus, he was too innocent to know if he did something wrong. Rias also knew Corvus cared about her, he just didn't know how to be romantic. Rias didn't want a loveless marriage, but she felt Corvus would learn more about her relationship like this.

"I… I'm ok with that, Corvus, do you like me?" Rias asked. Corvus hummed before patting her head gently, causing her to blush.

"I enjoy your company like I said, your nice to me. I want to get to know you more… not a lot of people talk to me about my life, they just send me on missions, Rias. you talk to me about a person… if you mean 'do I like you enough to…'" Sol spoke up after this, cutting the young hybrid off.

"The kid likes you, but I do want you to know Xenovia will show up again if you're going on another date. she probably thinks Rias is just some demon monster trying to mind control Corvus into kissing the ground you walk on." Rias heard from Sol as Rias sighed with annoyance.

She really didn't want to fight Xenovia again, it annoyed her to no end how much she lost her composure at the woman… but something about Xenovia bothered her, besides the obvious misplaced hatred of Devils and… her feelings about Corvus.

Rias hummed and looked at Corvus before pulling away from his arms and sighing.

"I'll give you some time to relax. I really hope Xeo doesn't show up again and cause more issues… she's always doing that, and things aren't going to end on a good night if she keeps causing problems…" Corvus turned and walked out of the room while Sol chuckled.

"I don't think the kid knows how much that just sounds like himself… Rias, the kid isn't messing with you, he cares about you enough to like you back… he just doesn't know it yet… Xeo is going to be an issue though, she doesn't show up for issues unless the church needs something really important at the moment… which means there's something in town she wants." Sol stated before Rias sighed and looked at the wall.

"You can't blame the kid for not knowing what he did wrong. He told you he did care about you." Sol hummed with annoyance.

"You don't know what that is?" Rias asked, Sol shook his head.

"No, you'd have to ask yourself… but I feel like your knight at the door might know." Rias looked and saw Kiba.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Xenovia is going to have a major role in this arc. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will be longer. it will also show Rias and Corvus confronting Xenovia and Rias finding out about the holy swords. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Akeno, Kuroka and Koneko are probably next week with Kalawarner, Raynare and Ravel after that… or a poll.**


	15. Swords

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus, Sol and Rias found Xenovia at the fountain they had first seen her at.

"Xeo, we need to talk." Corvus stated while the church commando looked at him before glaring at Rias.

"Have you come to surrender the church's champion to my custody so I can get back to looking for the swords? I do not have time to waste on you, vile temptress," Xenovia watched Corvus and Rias share a glance.

"Holy Swords? I thought they were in possession of the church." Corvus crossed his arms and looked at Xenovia who softened her look towards him.

"Xeo? First of all? drop the 'demonic witch' crap. Rias is my friend; I'm not going to let you kill her because you hate Devils. They aren't all bad, Rias is nice, smart, and sweet." Corvus stated, he was unaware of Rias blushing and smiling while Xenovia glowered at Corvus calling her views out.

All church goers hated Devils and Fallen Angel; their impure actions tainted the Earth their god created for them. Corvus couldn't WILLINGLY be friends with the Devils, could he?

"Second? Rias, how do you know about the swords? Their supposed to be one of the most secret parts of the church." Corvus put in.

Rias hummed and pressed a finger to her lips while leaning on Corvus, Xenovia seethed at seeing the devil near her champion.

"My brother told me a bit about the swords and some of the documents from the church proved it." Rias wasn't entirely fibbing and Sol knew it.

Rias only kept the part of the matter that she heard about them from Kiba a secret. Xenovia wasn't going after her peerage as long as Rias lived. She also knew Xenovia couldn't kill her or any of the other devils in her territory as it would cause a war to break out.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, then…. If the swords were stolen? That's big trouble, those things have the ability to rip the planet apart. I wonder who could have stolen them?" Corvus cocked his head again, causing Rias to blush as Corvus leaned on her arm.

Xenovia glowered with rage even more, unable to take the fact the church's best warrior was having some devil fawn all over him.

"If you would come with me, I will _gladly_ tell you, Lord Corvus." Xenovia stated, Rias held up her hand at this.

"You just want Corvus to come back to the church with you. Corvus isn't comfortable with the church right now… second? this is my territory, Corvus is helping US find the swords. The church shouldn't have the swords anyway, we ended a war, their just start another if we leave them behind." Rias glared at Xenovia.

It wasn't just a matter of staking her claim, she knew Xenovia liked Corvus. Sol flat out stated it, and the glares she was getting proved it.

If the Church got their hands on Corvus again, he'd go back to serving under his dirtbag father who probably thought he was dead or something similar considering he had never sent soldiers or anything to look for his son.

Rias blushed at her own feelings. Corvus's compassion was making her unable to leave his side. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help get the swords if they go somewhere safe. The church shouldn't have super swords considering they have the most warriors anyway. your give some of them to Sirzechs?" Corvus asked while Rias nodded and pointed back at their club.

"Yes, come back to the clubhouse and we're get to work on trying to track down the first sword." Corvus heard from Rias as he nodded and went to walk over.

"Those swords belong to the Church; they must be held by church hands." Xenovia hissed while Corvus turned and looked at her.

"I used to work for the church, Xeo. I'm allowed to touch them. they're not good news for people… Rias, considering those Fallen Angels from before escaped along with that Priest, is it too far a stretch…" Rias caught onto his idea and nodded in agreement with this.

"That they could have taken them and hidden them somewhere in town? I'm sure they might have something to do with it. We haven't seen them in a while." Rias stated, Corvus spread his wings.

"I'll go look around; those swords always had an energy pulse Sol could sense since they hurt him. I'll come back soon." Corvus flapped his wings and flew into the sky.

"Your corrupting him." Xenovia hissed only for Rias to turn to her with a glare.

"The Church turned him into a weapon, not a person. His own father is manipulating him so he can see his mother who's a FALLEN ANGEL… I'm accepting Corvus for who he is… will you? or will you just cast him out for being a hybrid?" Rias asked before leaving the shocked Xenovia behind.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Rias and Corvus are dating, but not serious yet. next chapter will be in a week or so, and will show Corvus being approached by Kiba. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter will be a lot longer hopefully like 1500 words or so. **


	16. Kiba's mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Kiba found Corvus talking to Sol next to a grove of trees.

"I don't know what the swords have to do with the city. That church seemed abandoned a long time ago, that doesn't make sense for the Fallen Angels to have one." Corvus explained before noticing Kiba.

"Oh, hey Kiba." Corvus said before Sol raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air.

A small tang of wax, Kiba had sharped his blades… that meant only one thing for him.

"Please don't tell me your trying to ask about the swords. I can smell the magic your using to fix those blades of yours… your thinking about trying to get Corvus to join your group, aren't you?" He asked, Kiba sighed.

"I can't get any answers from Xenovia and you're the only one who'd know about the swords." Corvus frowned and looked at Sol.

While Corvus had a little loyalty to the Church? He was beginning to grow fonder and fonder of Rias, and he recalled her approaching him for something.

"You can't ask Corvus, he isn't going to help you." Sol stated, Corvus crossed his arms and looked at Sol for a moment.

"Why exactly do you want to know about the swords? You don't work for the church at all." Corvus watched Kiba's fists ball up slightly as he and Sol hummed mentally.

"Please, Corvus, you don't have to come with me, I just need to know if you've seen the Fallen Angels with one." Kiba hissed out, surprising both Corvus and Sol.

"No." Kiba's eyes narrowed, Sol's widened at Corvus's tone. Kiba went to speak before Corvus cut him off.

"I want to help you, but I can tell you don't want the swords to go to Lady Rias or Sirzechs. You came out here without asking her because she won't let you go… I don't know you, but I talk with Rias every day. She'd get ticked if I told you… if you want to go? Ask her, I'm not betraying her trust." Corvus turned and walked away.

Kiba watched as he vanished and crossed his arms before realizing Corvus had given Rias a piece of paper with the names of the Fallen Angels present on it.

**(With Corvus)**

"I'm actually surprised you didn't tell him, kid…. You must really be getting used to Rias, huh?" Corvus heard from Sol as he narrowed his eyes.

"He isn't going to use it to get the swords… there's a glint in his eye, he wants to fight. Rias told me not to fight them, I won't fight them. Sol?" He got a hum from the dragon as they continued their trek back to the clubhouse.

"I think someone is behind the Fallen Angels in town. They don't seem like they're just following that black-haired girl, you know? I'm worried someone far stronger than her is in town." Corvus stated, Sol hummed and rubbed at his chin.

It did seem plausible, the Fallen Angels seemed far too organized to be led by someone who seemed too arrogant to call a retreat.

"We still should investigate further, Rias has final say, kid. This is her and that other girl's city." Sol sighed and looked back at the trees.

Corvus wasn't deathly loyal to Rias, but Sol could tell he had a spark of compassion for the girl. The more time he spent with her, the more Corvus seemed to miss her company.

It wasn't love, not yet… but it was a bond more then anything. Sol knew Corvus wouldn't help Kiba because that meant he'd betray Rias and her trust in him.

"I think Kiba isn't going to take no for an answer, he seemed to have a more… personal stake in things like this." Corvus hummed at his words and prepared himself mentally to ask why.

"I could see it in his eyes, this is personal. He'd get himself killed and he'll do it before we can properly help him. kid? I think we might have to go looking for the swords ourselves." Corvus hummed.

"No." Sol heard from him and sighed. The kid had heart, but he already knew what would happen if they didn't.

"Kid? We need to, if we don't? Kiba seems like he will... I get why you don't want to go, but we need to because if we don't? there's going to be a lot more trouble than just Rias getting mad… trust me… you can tell her if you want, but we may wish to look into this without her, despite how you feel about it…" He stated, very annoyed at the idea.

He doubted Corvus was willing to look past Rias to do this… but Kiba was going to push his luck very soon.

"Kid, we give it a night… then we go after this? ok?" He got no response, but Corvus sighed and looked at the ground.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus and Rias are going to have a more personal relationship soon. next chapter is going to end up being in a week and will show Corvus talking to Xenovia about the swords and set up the Fallen Angels for the chapter. until then, Lighting Wolf out.**

**Ps: I might make a new story soon. **


	17. Xenovia

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

"You told him more about the swords, didn't you?" Corvus questioned Xenovia as the Church commando shrugged.

"If Kiba goes after those swords, he's going to get himself killed. No one person can go after them." Corvus watched the girl kick herself off the pillar she leaned on.

"Why do you care so much for these devils? They meant nothing to you before now, Lord Corvus." Xenovia replied, she didn't see Corvus recoil at the name, or didn't care in all likeliness.

Corvus wasn't a lord, maybe he was a ruler, but not lord. He answered to people, he didn't lead, he was a warrior, not a commander.

The biggest reason was also the name made him sound like a thing. A weapon, not a person, a living breathing monster of war.

"You changed, Xeo. They're my friends, they've been my friend for a few weeks, they care about me." Corvus hissed out before Xenovia turned to the side.

"I'm the same I've always been, you've changed a lot more then you should have… and I'm going to find out how." Xenovia brushed past her comrade as Sol climbed out of the back of his friend.

"I think we should talk to Rias after all… she's going to be an issue, kid." Sol stated while Corvus sighed and nodded, knowing his friend would be an issue to be taken out if need be.

**(Other side of Town)**

Raynare looked at her master as the man slowly descended the stairs, unamused and unhappy to have such lackies as cannon fodder.

Still? Working for Kokabiel gave them protection from Rias and her group… her plan to kidnap Asia and kill her for her sacred gear hadn't even gotten off the ground because of the Blue Dragon Emperor.

"We gathered 3 of the swords, their getting closed to figuring out who was behind the theft." Raynare stated as the Fallen Angel lord reclined in his throne.

"By the time they track us down, it will be too late for them to stop us… draw out their knight, we're divide and conquer…" The man said with a smirk on his face.

"And the Blue Dragon Emperor?" Raynare asked, she was arrogant, yes, but she understood 2 things.

One: Rias being the heir to the Gremory Clan meant dealing with a Devil far beyond what she could handle… Rias owned the town, more or less.

2, she had always seen that the warrior that held the Blue Dragon within it. he was always around that damned Gremory girl, a dog with a leash wrapped around that insufferable brat's pretty, manicured finger.

Despite this, she knew he wouldn't pursue them, she hadn't seen the mark that indicated he served her, but it was clear 'Corvus' as she heard his name was, took orders from Rias and the Devils now.

"I will deal with him and the Gremory girl myself… just destroy her peerage so she doesn't have any backup when we launch our assault." He growled out; he knew she was plotting against him.

He welcomed the challenge, he was a warrior, the Blue Dragon Emperor was a warrior… he would kill him in glorious combat.

**(With Corvus)**

Corvus looked at Rias while crossing his arms and continuing his talk with Sol. Rias was watching them, every other second, she would look at him.

"You don't trust her with the swords, but you trust her with me." He muttered; Sol raised an eyebrow only to lower it the second he realized his friend was trying to make a point.

"Rias is someone who would give the swords to her brother rather than destroy them. I'm not mad that they have swords that can kill divine beings, kid. I'm mad about what people can do with them." Sol got Corvus looking at him with a tilt of his head that always got Rias to swoon over him.

"That isn't our call to make, Sol. It never has been, and it never will be. When we find the swords, and we dispose of them the way someone wants. I'm concerned about the Fallen Angels, I thought they skipped town when I drove them off, but they're still here… like cockroaches in the dirt." Corvus hissed, unaware that they were within spitting distance.

He had to find them, had to take them down before they hurt someone or worse. He didn't know at all what the plan to do that would be, but he did know he couldn't allow the swords to fall into their hands.

"Kid, have you tried checking the church they vandalized before? They should have gone back to their stomping grounds." Sol suggested as Corvus hummed.

It was an idea, one he'd run by Rias when he got a chance, he needed to think, needed to plan a new tactic.

It was time for more investigating… and he'd bring the group with him.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus and Xenovia don't get along at the moment. next chapter is going to be in a week and will end up showing Corvus recruiting some of the others for a mission to go and find the sword. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Love Tyrant is coming soon. **


	18. Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus approached both Asia and Koneko, already guessing neither would join him.

He couldn't ask Xenovia, she'd try and take the swords back to the church and she hated Rias… asking Kiba wasn't a question, that meant he'd try and steal the swords to smash them to bits.

He trusted Rias with them, not out of a petty obsession, because she was the nicest and most caring person… if the devils want to smash the swords? That was their call, but he wouldn't operate against them.

Kiba wasn't forthcoming with much. He didn't hate the Knight, but if Kiba couldn't trust him with why? He would return the favor currently.

"Did Kiba ask you about the swords?" He asked, Koneko shook her head as Corvus crossed his arms.

"I'm going after the swords. Me and Sol think they hid one of them in the nearby church, it's the best place to lay low. We wouldn't think to return to somewhere we already cleaned out." Corvus waited a moment, wanting the news to sink in.

It still took a moment, Corvus sighed and looked Koneko directly in the eyes.

"I wanted to bring both of you along? Secure the swords for Rias and her brother?" He questioned as Koneko hummed and looked to the side.

"You haven't asked her if you can go, did you?" Corvus frowned, but rubbed at his temples.

"Would Rias let me go if I DID ask her at this moment?" He questioned, already guessing she wouldn't.

A shake of the head, Corvus raised an eyebrow and hummed.

"That's my answer then. I don't want to go behind her back, but considering Kiba doesn't want to tell me why he's so gung-ho on getting the swords back… something I suspect means he's going to try and steal the swords rather then return them to Rias… I can't ask Xeo as she's made it clear she doesn't care about Rias and think she brainwashed me to do this. I lastly am forced to do this since Rias is far to kind to allow me to go and get them." Corvus stated, observing each and every reason that made him decide to go and try anyway.

"You realize when she finds out, she isn't going to spare you from her wrath, right?" Sol popped out of Corvus's back and the duo exchanged looks.

"Yes." Both stated in unison as if ticking off a high-ranking devil who would refuse to let Corvus go until she had unleashed hell upon was common to them.

"Is there any option where you don't risk your life?" Asia asked, Corvus looked to the side and hummed.

Despite not conversing with the girl often, he liked Asia. Her soft and caring demeanor reminded him how nice it was to be a servant of the Angels.

Being brought back as a Devil did nothing to diminish that, he was beginning to see the Angels were wrong about devils.

"I'd wait if time was a luxury we had. the longer I wait, the more time they have to plot with the swords. I also guarantee Kiba goes after them alone. I'd rather have Rias angry at me then let someone die." Corvus said before he turned and started walking away.

"You're really going to go alone if we don't come?" Koneko raised an eyebrow, as if she was bamboozled that Corvus was resigned to going even after they said they wouldn't.

"Yes, I've done missions alone." He continued walking away, crossing his arms over his back.

"I also want to inform you I know this is a trap, there is no way they'd just leave the swords where someone could retrieve them. they need to be brought back. you can tell Rias when I leave if you want, but I am still going." Corvus stated before he spread his wings and walked outside.

He flapped his wings and raced into the air, knowing he'd be in for a fight when he got to the church.

He hummed and wondered if they would even go to Rias or not.

It was then she heard Koneko's voice again, he hummed and stopped before she and Asia flew up to him, he sighed and smirked.

"You know she's going to flip when she finds out we went on a mission like this, right? " Corvus stated, knowing that there wasn't any turning back from what happened next.

"Can we please just go before I change my mind?" she got a nod from Corvus.

"SCALE MAIL, CHARGE!" he transformed into his armor and flew on air towards where the church, wanting to get this over with at the moment.

It was time to get to work, it would only be on the mission that things would change.

It would also be where they'd engage an ally of the Fallen Angels and the first of a new army besides Kokabiel.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus and Rias are going to officially be a couple after this arc. I also want to point out Corvus's Scale Mail doesn't have a time limit; it just doesn't make him unstoppable. Next chapter will be in a week and will show Corvus and the others assaulting the church to get the sword. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Combat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

The doors exploded off the hinges as Corvus walked through the smoke and inside, he hummed and sighed.

"You know what stealth is?" Koneko asked as Corvus turned to her, gazing at her through his armored eyes.

"They knew we were coming before I blew the doors down. below is a trap, I know the Fallen Angels aren't stupid enough to leave the sword in plain sight." Corvus cracked his knuckles and started for the staircase.

"Watch my back, I'm going to get the sword… if I don't come out in 30 minutes? Go and get Rias, she'll bring backup." Corvus ordered before starting down the stairs.

"You brought us both just to leave us on guard duty?" Koneko's voice sounded strained, angry. She was ticked this move… no, enraged.

"Whoever is downstairs will probably very powerful… I'm going to guess strong enough to fight me. you are the most physically strong warrior in Ria's group, yes?" Corvus asked, his voice carrying uncertainty towards himself.

He didn't doubt himself in combat, it was doubting his ability to face what he was sure was coming up next. it made him wish he hadn't brought others to the church.

He was also discounting himself when it came to being a member of Ria's group, as he guessed he could consider himself one of them.

"Then Asia is going to need you to back her up. she's a healer, Asia won't be able to put up a fight if she needs to… I need someone guarding the exit to make sure nobody gets out… Koneko? I'm trusting you to have my back and make sure Kiba doesn't get the chance to do something stupid like I am." Corvus turned and walked down the stairs without another word.

He sighed as he walked down the steps cracking his neck and then arriving at the bottom step.

Corvus sighed and hummed before spotting something in the middle of the room. It gleamed under a glass case.

"Gee, this looks totally unlike a trap… I wonder how easy this will be." Corvus muttered as he walked towards the case.

It was then a light bullet was fired at his head, he tilted his head as the bullet flew by him and impaled itself into the wall.

He watched as a group of Priests walked out, surrounding him, he chuckled with amusement and looked at the 6 soldiers.

"Please don't tell me you're going to try and fight me? that'd be a really stupid move if you did." Corvus formed a Light Spear in his hands before the group stepped aside.

Before Corvus could blink, a very large and hulking Fallen Angel, clad in black armor charged forward with an axe.

He hummed and parried the hit with his spear as the axe sent him flipping backwards and toward the wall.

Corvus blinked as the man chuckled and looked at the hybrid who hummed in recognition at the sight of a possible equal when it came to power.

Corvus turned and tossed the spear at the warrior, he blocked it as it slammed into the wall and vanished in an explosion of light.

"Well then, it seems we have a proper duel on our hands." Corvus reached behind his back to grab _Bazyli _from his back.

"Please promise to give me a good fight, I only use this sword for a real battle." Corvus stated before rushing forward.

The burly man backed through a hole in the wall as Corvus tackled him, their armored bodies smashing through both stone and plaster as if it was rubber.

They arrived outside as the man swung his hulking weapon only for Corvus to block it and sent him skidding backwards with a kick that dented his armor.

The warrior responded with a punch that threw Corvus into a wall, he grunted in pain as he peeled himself from the structure and faced down the hulking brute.

His next strike would have caved Corvus's head in if it wasn't incased in battle armor as he dodged it and blocked a punch that sent him skidding backwards.

"Damn, this guy is tough. Sol, you think we have enough juice to take him down?" Corvus asked as he cracked his neck.

The warrior surged forward only for Corvus to extend his wings. He was forced backwards which allowed Corvus to land a cut on his arm which carved through his armor.

No matter what, Corvus knew his sword would always dice up their armor, his sword burned with the very fire that made him a skilled warrior.

"Just keep your head in the game, kid… I'll tell Koneko to grab the sword… take him down." Sol watched Corvus settle into a combat stance as he prepared for a round of battle.

Little did he know within a week? He'd be fighting someone far stronger than this… someone who would test the limits of his current strength.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Corvus and Rias will be married after this arc and his relationship with Xenovia will start after it. next chapter will be in a week on Sunday and will show Corvus battling the armored angel and Kokabiel' s next step, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	20. Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus had to admit the armored angel was a good warrior, he blocked an overhead swing with _Bazyli _which sent cracks into the ground under them.

Corvus pushed the warrior back before flipping into the air, dodging a swing that could have cut his head off possibly.

Whatever the axes the man wielded were, they were capable of hurting him through his Scale Mail, something that surprised him beyond belief.

Still, it made the battle more interesting, he enjoyed a battle he couldn't win through just brute force alone.

He landed in a crouch and started to block or parry the swings, sparks flying off their weapons as he backpedaled and elbowed the man as he lunged forward.

The hulking brute stumbled backwards before cracking his neck and turned to continue the battle.

"C'mon, get serious, let's do this." Corvus twirled his sword and deflected another stab at his head before chuckling in amusement and cracked his own neck and dodging a swing and flying backwards.

He flapped his wings and looked at the warrior who smashed his fist into his hand as he perched atop the destroyed church and leaned on the cross next to him.

"Not big on words, huh?" Corvus asked the warrior who growled and flapped his own wings.

**(With Kokabiel)**

Kokabiel watched the fight between one of his champions and the Blue Dragon Emperor with interest.

"He's playing with him, I thought you said your champion could kill him." Raynare stated as the Fallen Angel lord with annoyance, looked at his underling.

"I believe they could… the Blue Dragon Emperor is proving to be everything I believed he'd be." He hummed with annoyance and then turned back to the fight with interest.

It seemed he'd be able to fight a worthy enemy soon, he closed the connection and turned to look at the rest of his group.

**(With Corvus)**

Corvus was continuing to fight with gusto, he stepped back as one of the warrior's axes slammed through the floor, he spun around the weapon and blocked it on his blade.

"So, you have a name, or do I have to guess?" Corvus asked, another swipe at his head and then a slash at his legs, he stomped on the axe head, pinning the weapon under his heel.

He chuckled, the warrior was tough, but he was all brute force and no skill, he hadn't even tried to fight seriously. He could be hurt, but he didn't feel very much in danger.

Corvus felt a tremor under his feet, Koneko? He was about to say something before the hulking brute leapt into the air and went to bring his weapon down on Corvus's head.

He stepped backwards; the weapon smashed through the roof like it was balsa wood. Corvus watched the warrior vanish through the floor as he perched on the beam right under his feet.

Corvus hummed, all force, no brains. He brushed off his armor and dropped into the church, flapping his wings and slowly lowered himself to the ground.

The roof was demolished by the strike. Corvus looked at the shattered roof, the wrecked pews, the broken altar as he flew through the smoke and destruction to land in the basement of the church.

Koneko stood around 4 defeated priests, cracking her knuckles. Corvus looked at her with a nod as he blinked.

"Where's Asia?" He asked as he brushed off his armor and dispelled his armor and cracked his neck and knuckles.

He was tired, the champion was gone, and he could see Koneko holding the scabbard of what he guessed was one of the swords that they needed.

Corvus hummed and went to take it from her only to see her pull her hand back as he nodded.

"Keep an eye on it, then… Where is Asia?" He looked around, if Rias didn't know they were here? she'd know now.

"CORVUS!?" He blinked and turned to see a very, VERY, angry Rias, Sol blinked in shock.

"Oh, you are so dead, kid…." Corvus blinked again and hummed 

"Kid? Stop standing there and do something before she actually decides to stop waiting for an answer from you." Sol whispered to the hybrid teen.

As caring and sweet as the Gremory clan could be? Earning their ire wasn't something anyone wanted to do.

Then again? The kid hadn't entirely known what their ire was like considering he hadn't really been around anyone since Rias for the moment.

Sol didn't want to really assume Rias was mad at Corvus, but considering he was fully prepared to go alone? it at least mitigated some of the blame.

"Hey, Rias… we got the sword." Corvus stated, hoping them being successful with their mission made things better.

It didn't, but Corvus didn't know that, he really didn't have much reason to believe it.

Rias crossed her arms and walked closer to the trio.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus is going to fight Kokabiel soon. next chapter is going to be in a week and will show Corvus and Rias talking and Ria's reactions to them getting the sword and risking their lives. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making more Naruto stories and a Love Tyrant one. **


	21. Anger

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Sol knew very well what rage was like, he was supposed to be known for his ability to burn something so violently that it would never be able to recover.

He was also known for centuries of wisdom… Corvus didn't. the slap Rias gave him wasn't something he wasn't expected… he was just confused on why she did it despite getting one of the items she needed.

"Ow…" Corvus rubbed at the red mark as Rias looked over the blade, Corvus went to look at her as the Devil House leader turned to him.

"Why would you try and go and retrieve one of the swords alone?" Rias questioned as Corvus turned from his sore and reddened cheek to the woman he was engaged to.

"Because the Fallen Angels stole it and Kiba planned on stealing them. I cannot determine if he is working for you or not." Sol decided to add to the idea so he wasn't facing down the very annoyed super powerful devil.

"The kid wanted to get the swords before any third party went after the blades… you can ask Koneko and Asia, this was plan A, Corvus wanted to go because he didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt." Sol stated before Corvus hummed and cracked his neck.

"I still can't believe that Fallen Angel was so tough, he demolished the entire church just by trying to hit me." Corvus looked at Rias who huffed in annoyance.

"You're an idiotic hothead, you know that?" Rias muttered before handing the sword to Akeno, there was more.

Corvus planned on snatching them before Kiba could. He also didn't trust Xenovia, he knew she didn't like Devils, but insulting Rias and trying to kill her? crossing the line for him.

"Yeah, well… least we have the sword now, right?" Rias glared at Corvus and Sol chuckled nervously.

'Kid, I'd be quiet now if I were you and let her talk… she's really not in the mood for dealing with this.' Sol mentally said as Corvus rolled his eyes.

'Why, we have the sword, she's mad that we're winning?' Corvus shot back, not really understanding her anger besides the fact that lives were put on the line… something they had to do to win.

'Oy, your dense. She's mad because YOU decided to go behind her back to go and get a sword that she was planning to go and get herself with the entire group. She is ALSO mad you almost died doing it… and the fact that you're not apologizing, you're as blunt as the tip of a rock, kid. She's concerned for you and the others.' Sol hissed; his words seemed to hit a cord as Corvus blinked.

He looked at the ground and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I am… sorry I worried you by deciding to go and get the sword on the off chance you wanted me to get it." Corvus watched Rias raise an eyebrow before nodding and brushing off her skirt.

"You said Kiba is after the swords as well?" Rias asked, looking at the rest of her peerage.

Kiba wasn't among them, and Rias initially thought Corvus had brought him back to go and hunt for the other swords.

"Yes, he kept acting like he had a personal reason for hunting them and considering he wanted me to help him? I'd say this is pretty dire… I did refuse to help him; he doesn't seem to want to bring the swords back and the fact that he was pretty high strung wasn't helping me trust him." Rias turned to the side with intense anger in her blue eyes.

"You think she's still mad at me?" Sol shook his had at Corvus's question, knowing the truth.

Rias let out a sigh, first her peerage goes behind her back to try and do something she had spent all this time trying to plan carefully…

"He's going after one of the swords alone… damn him… Akeno, Koneko, go find Kiba… Asia? Come with me, I'm taking the sword to my brother." Rias ordered as the trio nodded.

Rias then pointed at Corvus as the hybrid blinked, his wings flapping as he awaited what the woman had to say.

"Make sure to find the other swords and keep things ok here… we're talk about this later." Rias said before she extended her own wings and departed into the sky.

"Well, that went a lot better than I'd hoped it'd go… consider yourself lucky, kid. Gremory members aren't really known for forgiveness when they get mad like that." Corvus hummed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have work to go and she'll be back soon. you know that Fallen Angel we fought? I don't think we've fought anyone like him before." Sol hummed and shook his head.

He seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't tell at all.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Corvus and Rias are equally powerful, Corvus just hasn't mastered his powers fully. Next chapter will end up being in a week and will show Corvus hunting the Angels and Rias reflecting on her feelings towards what Corvus pulled along with setting up the siege by the Fallen Angels! Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Sirzechs

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus didn't have a very easy time when it came to him hunting something down. He had been trained to fight the enemy, and they had clearly gone underground after their mission at the church.

"Sol, why do you think they'd let us have one of the swords? I'm not stupid enough to think they put such light security for one of the most dangerous weapons in history." Corvus said as he flew above the city.

His mind was also on Rias as well, she was mad, but she was a lot more focused on other issues… Kiba seemed to have gone AWOL considering Rias showing such surprise he wasn't with Corvus.

"A trap. Whoever is holding the swords is clearly planning something big. They must know who we are, they're clearly trying to draw us into their web." Sol watched Corvus circle the city before landing on the roof of the school.

"Yeah, but what…?" Corvus asked, not expecting an answer to his question.

**(With Rias)**

Excalibur Destruction, one of the 7 swords. Sirzechs looked at the blade with nothing short of wonder.

"Corvus managed to get it?" He looked at his sibling as she nodded.

"Yes, behind my back… like an idiot." Rias muttered, Sirzechs chuckled and handed the sword to Grayfia.

"You know, for your seemingly high amount of anger? That doesn't seem like your mad that he went behind your back." Sirzechs crossed his arms.

He knew both Rias cared about Sirzechs and he cared about her in his own ways. He just didn't seem to realize it yet.

"I am…" Rias stated, she didn't really feel angry at him to be honest.

Rias was mad that Corvus had gone behind her back, that wasn't a lie… but based on what Koneko and Asia had told her? they made the choice to come, Corvus was fully content going alone. he knew the danger, and he only extended the offer because of her.

"You care about him a lot more than your telling me, aren't you?" Sirzechs smirked at this with nothing but sheer amusement on his face.

"Perhaps, but doesn't make him less of an idiot! He went behind my back like Kiba did, for all I know, they could be working together and not telling me." Rias stated, knowing her brother would just point out the truth for her.

"Corvus went to go and get the sword alone according to Koneko. She and Asia joined him of their own volition. I don't know that much about the Blue Dragon Emperor, dear sister. I am FULLY aware that the ONLY reason he went to go and retrieve one of the Excalibur is out of trust for you." Sirzechs sat back down on his throne.

"He secured one, I have a report from my spy that the other 6 are still hidden somewhere. Rias? he gave the sword to YOU, not to Kiba, not to himself…" Rias looked at the ground after this.

"Not to Xenovia." Rias muttered, Sirzechs felt his eyes widen after this.

"Xenovia Quarta?" Rias blinked at this and nodded.

Why did everyone seem to know Xenovia, yet she was in the dark about her?

"She's one of the best soldiers in the church… if they set her so far out of the way? Then the angels are taking things much more seriously then I believed." Sirzechs stated to Rias who hummed and looked to the side.

She was somewhat annoyed that nobody bothered to tell her about this in HER territory. She needed to know about things like this if she was going to fight back effectively.

"I believe you should get back to the school, dear sister. I believe that fight at the church is going to lead up to a power play… we haven't heard anything from the Fallen Angels which means their getting ready for something big. I'd lock down your turf and get ready for war." Rias raised an eyebrow at this before her brother smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some reinforcements, you are my sister after all. I still wouldn't give Corvus too much flak for what he did. I doubt he'd go behind your back again for any reason again unless he felt it helped you." Sirzechs said with a smirk as his sister departed with part of her peerage.

"Your well aware that those swords can destroy the entire planet in the wrong hands, yes?" Grayfia asked as she looked at her husband and peerage leader.

"Yes, but getting too involved means war. I know Rias will handle it, though. she's handled worse." Sirzechs stated, he knew the path ahead was going to be long and hard.

But Rias would be able to fight through the storm, she had fought off much harder threats then some Fallen Angels were capable of.

He smirked, knowing what was coming up would be interesting.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus and Rias are going to fight Kokabiel soon, but for now? Their fighting his minions. Next chapter is going to end up being in a week or so and will show Corvus talking to Rias again and finding out more about what Xenovia wants. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The Koneko story and such will be soon hopefully. **


	23. Return

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus landed in front of the school. Rias awaited him as she watched Sol appear from the back of the hybrid.

"The kid and I didn't find anything. They've had to have gone underground after we got one of the swords." Rias heard from the dragon before Corvus hummed.

They had spent 2 hours looking for the other swords and it was clear the energy the swords usually gave off had faded. Corvus and Sol had decided to search for another hour and then circle back so their hunt for the blades wasn't a wasted day.

"You look less annoyed." Corvus watched the devil princess nod and look back at the school.

Corvus hummed and wondered what had happened with Xenovia. Sol and him were annoyed at how dismissive she was of the devils helping them.

"I've had time to calm down and think. I'm still annoyed that you went to get the swords without my permission." Rias crossed her arms and flicked a strand of her crimson hair to the side.

"Did you hear from Asia and Koneko before I went?" Corvus asked. he was entirely curious how things were before he got back to the school.

"They both agreed to go with you after declining to go with you… why would you risk your life to go and get one of the swords? I know you didn't do it because of HER." Rias grit her teeth while Corvus shared a look with Sol.

While Corvus wasn't an expert on love? He wasn't stupid enough to not see Rias and Xenovia REALLY didn't like each other when it came down to things at the end of the road.

Sol was only amused by the prospect that Corvus didn't understand that Rias was obviously jealous of Xenovia more then anything. He could hear the pure vile and anger that the Gremory girl had for the church's top soldier in special forces.

"I went because Kiba showed interest in them separately. I know for a fact he isn't acting for you and the others…. I also know Xenovia doesn't like devils enough to know she wouldn't help us. I was forced to go and retrieve the swords against my better judgement before one of them acted first to go and obtain the swords." Corvus pointed out before turning and walking to the fountain as he wanted to rest.

"You know the kid went out of his way to get the sword ONLY so you and your brother got it, right? he flat out told me he trusted you with the sword. I might want the swords destroyed for my own reasons, but I do understand Corvus trusts you as I've been telling you." Sol watched Rias turn to the side, suddenly a lot shyer at the moment.

The flush of crimson on her face didn't evade him at all. Sol chuckled with sheer amusement.

"You love him, don't you? I've seen the way you look at him, I know you hate Xenovia for more than just her working for the church. Your reaction to her crashing your date with him tells me all I need to know right now." Rias heard the dragon chuckle a second time and turn to Corvus.

"I…. perhaps, but why are you so unconcerned about everything? I thought the Blue Dragon Emperor never had such a deep connection with his host and being 2 of the species who helped defeat and seal you…" Rias watched Sol raise an eyebrow and turn to her once more.

"Rias? the fight I had back then was centuries before now… 2? Corvus has treated me less as a weapon or monster and more of a friend since I chose him as a host, I treat that boy as much of a son as if he was my own flesh and blood. third?" Sol started to state, he leaned in towards Rias as Corvus ran a hand through the fountain and splashed water on his face.

"I've told you before and I will repeat myself. I want for the kid to find something other than combat to fill his life. I know Corvus cares about you enough for his loyalty to you not to be purely training and more due to how you were one of the first people to care about him as a person. Corvus gained my respect because I was treated as an equal to him, you gained his loyalty because you care about him." Sol turned to look at Corvus one last time.

"If you love him? make a move for the love of kings, Xenovia is going to make a move sooner or later and the kid is too nice to reject her unless you flat out tell him what you want from him." Sol stated before he vanished into Corvus once more.

It made Rias leave to think as Corvus looked at her.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the next fight will be against Raynare and will advance Corvus and Ria's relationship a lot more. Next chapter will end up being in a week or so and will show Corvus and Rias planning to get the other swords and show Kokabiel' s siege beginning to take shape. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	24. War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

"It still bothers me that they went underground. I have NO idea what their busy doing at the moment, but if it involves the blades? It can't be good for anyone on the planet." Corvus stated, rubbing at his chin.

"Yes, and yet there's been no signs of the Fallen Angels building up their forces. I'm surprised they'd chose to go to war." Rias watched Corvus tilt his head in the same sweet gesture he used to do all the time.

it made Rias both hate and adore the hybrid in equal measure. She sighed and looked off to the side before continuing her briefing.

It made it even worse that Akeno would always bring up how Rias couldn't go 2 minutes without fretting over Corvus… like if he was one of her peerage.

"So, should I also bring up the fact that we haven't heard from Kiba yet? I don't know where he could have gone, but if I'm right? he's going after the swords alone." Corvus put in, causing Rias to grit her teeth in annoyance.

Not only did her most valuable member and ally run off to get one of the swords… WITHOUT ASKING HER. she now had to deal with the fact that Kiba was gone, causing her to have to divert manpower from defending the school/her base.

It also allowed the enemy to regroup, Rias wanted to launch a first strike. Something that would drive the enemy into a position to where they could be easily defeated.

While she was happy that they had secured one of the swords, the other 7 being held by the enemy? It made her question just why they would just hand over one of the weapons that could easily change the balance of power in the world.

It also scared her to think that Kiba could be made into a rouge devil. She had helped Kiba become who he was currently, to see him become a monster that her peerage would have to put down?

It would break her more then anything. She needed to take control of the situation and then make sure that things didn't go more lopsided.

"Well, the best thing we can do now is prevent the enemy from attacking here. corvus? I want you and Sol to go and talk to my brother so they can track down Kiba." Rias ordered before Corvus raised an eyebrow at this idea.

"I can't send Akeno and Asia is busy with Koneko securing the school for when the Fallen Angels come back. I can't trust Xenovia to go because…" Corvus watch as Rias shook her fist, clenching her fingers in anger at this.

Corvus was beginning to realize that Xenovia despite being their ally, was ALWAYS going to be the enemy of Rias.

It annoyed him just how stubborn Xenovia was going to be. She would have to be watched to make sure she didn't pull something that jeopardized the school.

"I'll take care of it. they're going to need you here to coordinate things anyway. I couldn't imagine they wouldn't follow you if you weren't a terrific leader." Corvus stated, unaware how it made Rias feel.

Sol mentally chuckled, knowing the devil's feelings for Corvus wouldn't stay hidden much longer. it surprised him how quickly love could bloom.

Then again? He was a dragon of immense power and fame; love wasn't a concept he entertained since he couldn't do much at the moment to change his predicament.

"Yes… well, good to have your input. I would leave now; things aren't going to stay this quiet for much longer." Rias stated before Corvus nodded and departed, going to summon a magic circle.

He paused only to turn and look back at Rias for a moment.

"We're defeat them… and I'll make sure that Xenovia doesn't bother anyone when I get back… she ALWAYS acts like this; I'm starting to get sick and tired of her constantly making things worse than they should be. We aren't going to get work down at this rate if she keeps pushing like this." Corvus turned and departed for good this time, he needed to get moving.

Something that clawed at his mind was why Kiba would go so far out of his way to hunt for the swords alone.

It made him question just what had to happen for him to decide to forsake Rias to try something like this. he had only gone behind Rias's back because it helped her. he respected her enough to act on intel he was given to get a mission done.

He sighed and then decided to go straight to Sirzechs and speak to him directly, he summoned a magic circle and stepped into it.

"You already spoke to Sirzechs about things, didn't you?" Akeno giggled as Rias crossed her arms and left to handle an important task she couldn't and wouldn't trust anyone else with.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that these chapters might get a little infrequent. Next chapter will be in 1-2 weeks and will show Rias going to speak to Xenovia and Kokabiel starting his assault. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next story should hopefully be up soon hopefully… sorry, other stories first.**


	25. Drama

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus arrived at the underworld and was guided by Grayfia to where Sirzechs was.

"Did you hear anything about the Fallen Angels? Lady Rias said the Devils had spies around here." Corvus asked Grayfia, raising an eyebrow at the wife of the Devil leader.

Grayfia noted Corvus called Rias by her noble title, she reasoned Corvus did it when not in her presence as she had asked not to be. He obviously respected the devil noble despite not being officially one of her group yet.

It did make her happy someone cared about Rias for more then status like Riser did… but it was her duty merely to serve as the maid of the family…. Despite being the wife of one of the 4 highest ranking rulers of the underworld.

"We haven't heard anything from the city. I'm surprised your taking this business so seriously despite being part of Lady Rias's group." Grayfia got a hum from Corvus as he looked to the side.

"These Fallen Angels are a threat and I believe the best thing to do would be to give the swords to Lord Sirzechs for safekeeping." Corvus stated, Grayfia nodded, a slight smile pulling at her lips during this time.

"Your very fond of the Gremory Family for a hybrid Fallen Angel/Angel, aren't you?" Corvus hummed and looked to the side once more.

He was indeed fond of Rias's company. He liked helping her, she didn't boss him around as much. she was nice to him and thanked him for his help… he understood her slapping him as he expected her to be mad, he went behind her back.

Grayfia noticed the blush on Corvus's face as he scratched at the back of his head while he chuckled nervously.

"Uh… I'm very happy to have her company. She is the reason I'm still alive after that fight a few weeks ago. Why do you ask?" Corvus asked, he crossed his arms slightly.

**(With Rias)**

"Xenovia." Rias walked up to the Church soldier who looked to the side, ignoring the woman before sighing and calming her twitching eye.

"I know you're interested in Corvus. You're not getting him." Xenovia was in her face instantly.

"So, you admit you bewitched him!" Rias heard Xenovia growl out, she fought the urge to grit her teeth.

This woman thought Corvus should be with her… purely because she served the church and Rias was a devil. While Rias was still figuring out her emotions? She would be damned if she let the church get its power-hungry hands on someone like Corvus.

"No, I admit YOU are claiming him simply because he's an angel! Your treating me like a monster simply because I'm a devil and you don't even know he's part Fallen Angel!" Rias growled out at the woman before she felt her face swing to the side.

Oh, she didn't dare just…. Rias growled out before blocking Xenovia's kick and slapping her to the ground.

"You did NOT just slap me for calling you out! You treat Corvus like an object, a weapon! Corvus isn't loyal to you because he's a soldier, he's loyal to you because he's nice! Corvus isn't a piece of meat for you to stick a fork into!" Rias hissed, jabbing a finger at the woman.

Rias didn't want Corvus around. he'd ask questions, but he wasn't going to let this woman walk circles around her. she hated the stupid idea that being a church soldier made her better. Rias was a warrior, but she wasn't someone who cared about the nobility of anything else.

But Corvus wasn't a piece of food for her to rip from a plate. He was a sentient being, a person who could chose his own path. The church wasn't getting their living weapon back as long as Rias still had breath within her body.

"Oh!? And you think your any better!? I see the looks you gave him, that longing! You only like him because he treats you as an equal and doesn't whine about getting missions from you!" Rias huffed and rolled her eyes before shaking her head and composing herself.

"I am not letting you get your hands-on Rias for the church… and second? this is my territory and the church is forbidden from this place… I am allowing you in because it is my decision to have you here. if you wish to do your own work, fine… but do not go behind my back… or I will have issues with you." Rias stated before slowly walking away.

Xenovia was left speechless from her enemy leaving her in a situation where she had no retort.

She thought of Corvus, what were her feelings towards him? she needed to think more on that.

"This isn't over, Gremory…" Xenovia stated before rubbing at her cheek and walking away to find more swords.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Rias and Corvus are going to fight Kokabiel soon… no, I am not making Corvus that strong. Your see next chapter. next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Corvus returning and Kokabiel's first attack on the school and the final battle with Raynare. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next story is about Raynare and Akeno or Akeno, Kuroka and Koneko or such. **


	26. Kokabiel

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Rias was thrown backwards by the burst of energy. She conjured a shield to protect herself.

"Death to House Gremory!" Rias heard one of the priests' bellow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rias asked the duo. "You really wish to die?"

The two priests looked at each other, then Rias. It started to dawn on the duo the situation as adrenaline wore off.

"Die, devil!" The priest yelled at Rias. he raised his shotgun before the wall exploded behind them.

"Thank you, Koneko", Rias muttered to Koneko. The Rook easily punched one of the two priests into the wall.

The other man raised his pistol only for a wave of energy to throw the man through the wall. He rolled along the ground, lifeless.

"We found the Fallen Angels", Koneko reported to Rias. "I think we should call Corvus back now."

Rias sighed. Corvus leaving was supposed to allow her to get her affairs in order. Rias nodded and looked at Koneko.

"Go get Akeno." Rias ordered Koneko. "I'll go and see how bad things are outside."

Rias flew outside before another explosion cut her off. She wobbled in the air only slightly. Her wings kept her afloat. Rias noticed a squadron of Fallen Angels divebombing the school, Light Arrows raised.

"Damn it!" Rias muttered. She flew off towards the roof, wondering what to do next.

"How did so many soldiers get inside?" Rias asked herself as she bobbed in the air.

"Because the sword you had captured had a curse placed on it." Rias heard before turning around. "I waited till that filthy hybrid left to launch this siege, beautiful, isn't it?" Rias heard from an old voice.

"Kokabiel…" Rias whispered in a tone reminiscent of a hiss. "How are you here? You were defeated during the war." Rias stated before a chuckle cut through the air.

She was cut off by the leathery flap of wings. Rias glared at the figure who wore a long swept back black coat along with ash black shoes. Rias could easily tell it was Kokabiel because of his charcoal black wings. She was reminded of Corvus, though he didn't have a desire to slaughter people.

"Oh, my benefactor had me released. They… well, I was told not to reveal anything about them." Kokabiel said. he grinned as Rias looked at the Fallen Angel Noble.

Kokabiel flexed his wings. Rias watched as a massive wave of black spots exploded from his wings at her.

Rias summoned a shield as the needle like objects flew at her. she quickly noted they were feathers, something Kokabiel hadn't the ability to do before.

She was thrown across the roof. Rias watched the feathers demolished the roof, smashing the stone to rubble and raining debris into the building.

"You know, 'Lady Gremory'? I expected far more from you when I attacked here." Kokabiel stated with a chuckle. "I expected much, MUCH more than this." Kokabiel hissed out as he landed.

"Well, I'm glad you're disappointed." Rias put in. She dusted off her shirt. "You want my brother, don't you?" Rias asked. she cracked her fingers and prepared for a fight.

She wished she had more soldiers, but she decided to leave that to her brother.

"I suspect Lord Gremory is too busy to come?" Kokabiel asked as he drew a light sword from his hands. "I'm disappointed he considers me so pathetic not to show his face." Kokabiel added with a chuckle.

Rias summoned her magic to her. Kokabiel was far too powerful to defeat easily. That meant she couldn't coordinate the defense of the school.

"Well. You said it, not me." Rias said. She felt a smirk pulling at her lips as she dodged a swing of his blade before twirling around. Rias fired a wave of energy from her fingers.

Kokabiel growled while he slammed his blade into the ground. He stopped about a foot from the edge of the roof.

"You blasted woman. I gave you too little credit when it comes to battle. I might just enjoy this." Kokabiel stated with a grin. "Ready to die in glorious battle, Lady Gremory?" Kokabiel asked as he flew towards Rias.

Rias dodged a slice of his blade. The man was insane, but skilled at combat. She was going to put all her skill into defeating him.

"No. I plan on defeating you right here," Rias put in. She grinned with amusement. "C'mon, unless you're scared." Rias added, knowing for a fact that the warlord wanted battle.

She would greet him openly. Rias knew her experiences with rating games meant she was able to hold her own in battle.

"Funny, and yet I thought all my friends would get to miss out," Kokabiel said as he snapped his fingers and a squadron of his Fallen Angels descended to the ground.

Rias looked at the group with slight uncertainty.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Rias and Corvus will be officially together after this arc. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Corvus returning along with the beginning of Rias fighting Kokabiel before fighting someone else… soon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.s: Akeno and Koneko or Kuroka and other stories are in a few weeks. **


	27. Reinforcements

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus turned as the doors opened and Koneko entered. He and Sirzechs stopped their talks.

"Rias needs you, we're under attack." Koneko said in an urgent tone. Sirzechs and Corvus shared a look.

"How did they get back my sister's barriers?" Sirzechs asked as Corvus sighed and turned to the Devil leader.

"I'll go help Rias. I think we're going to need reinforcements." Corvus stated before crossing his arms. "They wouldn't come with a few soldiers; I guarantee it's an invasion." Corvus said, Koneko gave a nod which gave Corvus all the encouragement to return back.

**(With Rias)**

Rias launched a wave of demonic energy at Kokabiel who held up his hands to deflect it. Rias watched as the man collapsed through the roof once more.

Rias let out a sigh and looked at the massive invasion around her. Fallen Angels rained down Light Arrows around them. Rias could already see fires raging while the school collapsed and trees burned.

Well, at least nobody was here currently. Rias turned to see Kokabiel climbing out of the rubble before hurling a light arrow at her.

Rias screeched as the arrow grazed her side, ripping through the Kuoh Academy shirt she usually wore. Rias looked at blood coming from her wound as Kokabiel laughed. Rias lifted her hand from the cut on her hip.

"You know, when Raynare told me about you?" Kokabiel asked as he flew forward. "I didn't know what to expect. The Fallen Angels almost entirely won the war and wiped out you damned devils, now I just think this is sad." Kokabiel stated with a sneer to Rias.

Rias looked at Akeno battling dozens of Church Soldiers and Fallen Angels. Rias couldn't fathom the Fallen Angels having such a massive army. They had almost been wiped out by the war, and now they had risen from the dead?

How was that possible. Kokabiel grinned and summoned his Light Sword, but not before sending another arrow which shredded the other side of Ria's clothing and caused her to collapse to her knees.

"Now then, Ruin Princess." Kokabiel stated, using the nickname that nobody dared to use for her as he walked forward. "It is time to send a message to your dear brother. I think I'll get the war I was promised by my allies." Kokabiel said as he raised the blade.

That was before a Light Arrow pierced his arm. Rias looked to see a transport circle as Corvus looked up at them.

Alongside Sirzechs and some of the Demonic Soldiers belonging to House Gremory.

"Ah… Finally, a real challenge." Kokabiel said with a monstrous smirk. He pulled the arrow out of his wrist and flew down to confront the reinforcements.

Rias looked at the Fallen Angels before a bolt of lightning drove them off. Akeno flew overhead, giggling as Rias looked at her brother and Corvus.

Corvus had already summoned his Scale Mail. He and Sirzechs looked at Kokabiel who landed alongside Raynare and her group.

"Hello, Lord Gremory." Kokabiel said before looking at Corvus who turned to look at Rias. "And Blue Dragon Emperor. I'm glad you could make it to the party." Kokabiel added while Sirzechs turned slightly to Corvus.

"Go help Rias," Sirzechs ordered while Corvus hummed while Sol climbed out of Corvus's back. The dragon emperor looked around at the invasion.

"You sure?" Corvus asked as Sirzechs nodded. Corvus hummed and unfurled his wings to fly up to where Rias stood.

"All this to get your attention and it takes almost killing your dear sister to get some respect?" Kokabiel asked before looking at Corvus who had reached Rias before helping the Devil Princess to her feet. "The Blue Dragon Emperor was supposed to be a warrior I thought. He should be fighting me." Kokabiel said while Corvus glared at him before starting to help carry Rias to a safe location.

"Don't worry, you're be dead before you can worry about it, Kokabiel." Sirzechs stated while the Devil soldiers fanned out to deal with the Fallen Angel soldiers.

"Oh, you promise?" Kokabiel asked with a snake like grin.

**(With Corvus)**

Rias looked at Corvus who blinked as he carried her to the courtyard. He gently set her down.

"This is the last time I leave to play messenger, I'm glad you're alive." Corvus said as he blinked and turned away slightly.

Rias went to see what was bothering Corvus only to notice part of her chest was exposed. Corvus didn't entirely look away, having seen Rias similarly when she went to heal him. Corvus took a moment to clear his throat.

"Uh, are those wounds on your hips healing up good?" Corvus awkwardly asked Rias who nodded and sighed.

She didn't have time to really deal with the wardrobe malfunction. Rias had dealt with worse.

"We got here as soon as Koneko got here." Corvus said, questioning where the others were.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Rias and Corvus will be officially together after this and Xenovia will be set up to date Corvus then. Next chapter will be in 1-2 weeks and will show Corvus and Rias fighting Fallen Angels and Raynare. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!  
**

**P.S: I am making more anime stories soon. **


	28. Siege

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus threw a Fallen Angel to the side before tossing a Light Arrow through him.

"I cannot believe the Fallen Angels would launch this assault." Sol stated while Corvus cracked his neck before grinding his fist into his other hand.

"I can, I was an idiot to bring the sword here." Corvus said as more soldiers landed. "Rias, are you good?" Corvus questioned while drawing _Bazyli _from his back.

"Yes." Rias said while "Thank you for getting here when you did." Rias put in before a laugh cut them off.

A familiar figure landed in front of them along with a group of priests. Corvus looked at Rias as the figure drew a light spear.

"I know you," Rias said while she flew over to Corvus's side. "You're the Fallen Angel from the church a few weeks ago." Rias stated while Corvus hummed with confusion.

"Wait, you mean the girl who ran away while I was destroying the abandoned church?" Corvus asked with curiosity. "I was wondering what happened to her. Then again? I was more worried about them escaping getting capture then I was one Fallen Angel." Corvus stated which caused the Fallen Angels to laugh.

Raynare glowered in anger at these two worthless idiots mocking her. Kokabiel assured she could get her revenge; this was going to be that time.

"Funny, from where I was standing?" Raynare asked as she conjured a Light Spear in her hands. "The only reason the switch princess is still alive is because of Corvus." Raynare stated with a sneer.

Corvus hummed before Rias turned to him. Her eyes burning with anger.

"Corvus, let me handle Raynare." Rias stated as Corvus raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Why? She doesn't seem that tough enough to fight you." Corvus said which got another snicker from the enemy… Minus Raynare.

"Yes, but I want you to clear out the Fallen Angels and go help my brother afterwards." Rias stated as Corvus shrugged.

"Ok, I'll go fight the others." Corvus said before blinking. "Good… Luck, I guess?" Corvus questioned with sheer confusion evident in his tone.

He rushed the nearest Fallen Angel who raised a Light Sword before Corvus stabbed him through the chest. He threw the wounded and dying angel back as another threw a light arrow.

Corvus grunted in pain, the light still caused a little discomfort. He turned to look at the warrior and hummed.

Rias turned to face Raynare as the Fallen Angel giggled and tapped a holster on her back.

"You have another of the Holy Swords?" Rias asked while Raynare chuckled in delight at this.

"Yes," Raynare said, a smile splitting her lips. "Who do you think stole the swords for Kokabiel?" Raynare questioned as she twirled her light spear.

"So, you went from being a low-level harpy. One who had a pathetic squad of fallen angels…" Rias stated with her own smirk. Raynare growled in anger. "To being just another minion of a better Fallen Angel. I'll gladly salute your promotion." Rias taunted as she prepared to fight.

Rias already knew Raynare was too overconfident to win. She was cocky and far too full of herself. Rias just wanted to be the one to destroy her due to all the trouble she's caused.

"Funny, considering you and the Blue Dragon Emperor are just loving each other up." Raynare said as she tossed the light spear. "That idiot is too blind to know what the hell love seems to be." Raynare stated out and giggled.

Rias easily deflected the spear with one of her magic shields. She threw an energy wave which caused Raynare to fly into the air.

"Funny, considering your too much of a coward to tell him that face to face." Rias countered as she floated into the air. "Your scared of everyone and everything stronger than you, aren't you?" Rias questioned the Fallen Angel who growled in rage.

Rias saw her eyes bulge with anger. She wanted blood, Raynare had no loyalty to Kokabiel. Rias guessed even Kokabiel knew the girl would turn on her in time and had prepared for that accordingly.

Still? Raynare was far too eager to fight if the fallen angel planned on winning. This was going to be an easy fight for her.

"You're going to pay for calling me switch princess." Rias stated as she charged up destruction energy in her hands.

"Bring it, you spoiled brat!" Raynare hissed as she charged Rias.

**(With Corvus)**

Corvus threw another priest to the ground before running him through. He choked out another as Sirzechs slid next to him.

"Zechs." Corvus said with a nod of his head. Sirzechs grinned at the hybrid, he already had an idea why Rias liked him so much.

"Want to help me kill Kokabiel?" Sirzechs questioned Corvus. He already knew one of them was enough and that he could do it alone.

"Sure." Corvus replied as the fallen angel lord landed.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this arc is starting to come to a close. Next chapter is in 1-2 weeks and will show Corvus fighting Kokabiel with Sirzechs and Rias dueling Raynare. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next story will be in a few weeks. **


	29. Duel continues on

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Kokabiel parried a strike from Corvus before a punch from Sirzechs sent him flying backwards into a wall.

"So did this guy have a plan for killing us or…?" Corvus questioned Sirzechs while brushing off his hands and looking at the Fallen Angel Lord.

Kokabiel looked at the duo before unleashing another barrage of feathers at the duo.

Corvus simply flew backwards as Sirzechs used his Aura of Destruction to disintegrate the feathers. Corvus watched as they burned into nothing on contact with said aura.

"Showoff." Corvus stated while Sol simply chuckled.

"Your one to talk, kid." Sol responded as Kokabiel went to strike him with his Light Swords.

Corvus was able to bring up his own blade which caused sparks to dance off the two swords.

**(With Rias and Raynare)**

It was becoming clear to Rias that Raynare wasn't going to win this fight. Raynare wasn't putting up enough of a fight to compete with her.

Raynare dodged a wave of energy from Rias before the Devil was able to slam into her. Rias slapped Raynare who recoiled in pain before glaring at Rias. Rias could see the pure anger and disgust in her eyes.

"You can end this fight anytime you want." Rias said before she gazed at the other fights.

Corvus was busy sword fighting with Kokabiel, landing an uppercut backwards before dodging a Light Arrow.

Raynare unleased another spear at her. Rias blocked it with a magic shield, flicking the fragments to the side.

"This is just sad, Raynare." Rias stated while looking at her hips. "You only came here to get revenge because you got beaten. You can't defeat me or Corvus." Rias added to Raynare who growled with annoyance.

"I'm going to wipe that damned smirk off your face, Gremory!" Raynare hissed as she formed another light arrow. "You ruined my entire plan!" Raynare roared at Rias who rolled her eyes.

"What plan?" Rias questioned as she gathered more energy into her hands. "The one to kidnap and kill Asia so you could get Twilight Healing? Anyone with 2 brain cells would figure that out. You were planning to start another war just to get yourself more power. I was planning to move against you the second you tried to kidnap Asia." Rias stated to Raynare.

Raynare lunged forward only for a blast of energy from Rias sent her crashing through the statue.

**(With Corvus and Kokabiel)**

Corvus blocked another strike from Kokabiel before lashing out with another roundhouse kick. Corvus hummed and blinked before cracking his neck. Corvus looked at Rias while Kokabiel swung at him with his open fist.

Corvus spun around the fist before blocking an overhead strike. Corvus was able to send Kokabiel flying back with a kick.

"You know…" Corvus started to say before ducking a strike at his head. Corvus was thrown backwards by a punch from Kokabiel.

He rubbed at his chin while sighing. Corvus twirled his blade and pointed it at Kokabiel. He cracked his arms while blinking to try and prepare for another round of combat.

"Ok, now I'm going to rip you apart." Corvus stated as Kokabiel was forced to block a strike from Sirzechs and back off.

Corvus knew he couldn't handle the aura Sirzechs had conjured up. Corvus questioned if even his Scale Male could withstand the power of the aura.

"Kid, relax." Sol stated while Corvus hummed and started to circle the fallen angel. "Your going to get yourself killed if you don't temper yourself and chill." Sol added as Corvus blocked another strike from Kokabiel. Sparks flew from their swords as Kokabiel cut at him with the other blade.

Corvus skid backwards, using his wings to push Kokabiel away from him. Corvus looked at Kokabiel and then Sirzechs.

"Funny, coming from a group of hotheads like us." Corvus stated to Sol while flipping his sword from hand to hand.

Kokabiel glared at the duo. Corvus knew he was going to try and take Kokabiel down soon. Corvus also knew he was entirely running low on energy.

"I can't believe this." Corvus stated to Kokabiel. "All your power, and for what? Your trying to take us down and start a war. What's the point of that?" Corvus questioned while cracking his knuckles.

Kokabiel said nothing as he flew backwards and bombarded the duo with more arrows. Corvus unleased a torrent of flames from his body.

The flames started to burn the feathers to ash. One or two of the feathers managed to graze Corvus, causing him to roar in pain.

But it didn't cause him to lose focus. Kokabiel knew he couldn't end up trying to engage both of them in combat. But that didn't mean both of them were able to take him down easily.

"We need to end this sooner or later." Corvus stated while letting out a sigh. "I'm going to get winded sooner or later." Corvus added with a sigh.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Corvus is strong enough to match Kokabiel, but he isn't strong enough to defeat him. Next chapter will be in 1-2 weeks and will show Corvus and Sirzechs continuing their duel. And it also shows Rias finishing her fight with Raynare. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next DxD story will be soon. **


	30. Backup

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus began to get winded more and more. Despite this? He was still able to force Kokabiel backwards.

'Kid?' Sol mentally asked Corvus as the Angel/Fallen Angel Hybrid looked at Kokabiel.

Corvus watched Sirzechs slam into Kokabiel. Corvus realized he had a lot of growing in power to do. This one battle was pushing him to his limits currently.

"Sol, this really isn't the best time for a pep talk." Corvus said before leaning on his sword and panting in exhaustion.

"Then how about some advice?" Sol questioned as he manifested in front of Corvus. "Stop trying to take him head on. Kokabiel is one of the commanders for the Fallen Angels for good reason. He's one of their best warriors and you're still growing in power." Sol stated which caused Corvus to frown and look at Sirzechs and Kokabiel.

It took Corvus only a moment to realize that there was a gap between him and Sirzechs in power.

"Then we need to end this quickly before I pass out." Corvus said while standing up and flapping his wings. He needed to fight far more seriously if he was going to win.

**(With Rias and Raynare)**

Raynare crashed into the fountain, shattering it. She looked up in time to see Rias had summoned a ball of Destruction Energy in her palm.

"This is your last chance." Rias stated to the defeated Fallen Angel. "Give up or I will annihilate you." Rias barked out to Raynare.

Raynare glowered in anger, weighing her options… To give up now meant she'd be killed by the other Fallen Angels for disobeying orders.

But if she chose to fight Rias now? She'd surely die.

"DAMN YOU!" Raynare hissed before throwing a Light Spear which Rias dodged. She was about to throw the ball of energy before turning to look at the others.

"You might have won this battle." Raynare hissed as she floated into the air with anger. "But I swear to the dead god, you're be ashes within the month, Gremory." Raynare hissed before flying away.

Rias sighed and threw the ball of energy into a group of charging exorcists. She felt horrible about their deaths, but they were trying to slaughter everyone here.

Rias looked up at the battle with Kokabiel. Corvus was trying his hardest to keep up in combat with Kokabiel.

That was when one of the Fallen Angels leapt at her back. There was a flash of movement as the warrior collapsed in two near her.

"You should watch your back, Devil." Rias heard before Xenovia landed next to her. "I will not be able to save you next time." Xenovia stated while Rias rolled her eyes.

Rias hummed and looked at the Church Commando and sighed.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Rias stated while Xenovia looked at the battle.

"I was busy looking for the swords." Xenovia said while looking at Corvus who blocked a strike. "And it led back down here." Xenovia added while Rias rolled her eyes.

Rias didn't really care at the moment. They had Fallen Angels to deal with.

**(With Corvus and Sirzechs.)**

Corvus hummed while blocking another one of Kokabiel's strikes. Corvus flew backwards while throwing a Light Arrow which Kokabiel blocked.

Still? This allowed Sirzechs to throw him into the school. Corvus looked at Sirzechs as the two powerful beings let out sighs.

"We need to get in a lucky hit or we're going to die." Corvus said while Kokabiel growled and drew his pair of Light Swords.

"Well, if you have an idea." Sirzechs stated while Corvus shook his head and shrugged.

"Not really, unless you think you can clip his wings?" Corvus questioned his friend while cracking his neck and looking down. Kokabiel hadn't yet joined the battle again. "Then I think we can take him down… He's too fast and strong for me to defeat head on, though. I'm not as powerful as you." Corvus put in while Sol rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now you want to listen to me." Sol asked his friend as Corvus hummed and looked at his friend.

"I don't want to hear it, Sol." Corvus said before dodging a flurry of feathers from Kokabiel. He flew around Kokabiel and looked at the Fallen Angel.

'We can clip his wings if we get in a lucky cut. But we have to strike faster then he can react.' Sol mentally stated to Corvus and sighed. 'Strike him down quickly, kid. I don't think we're going to be in the fight sooner or later.' Sol stated with venom.

Sol really wanted to keep fighting, but Kokabiel was on another level. Kokabiel was beyond Corvus's power to really defeat.

"Fine… But I don't know if I can really attack that fast." Corvus said as he started to pant once more.

He was tired, and this fight was dragging on far too long.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus isn't as strong as Kokabiel and the others. Next chapter will be in in 1-2 weeks and will show Corvus and Sirzechs trying to defeat Kokabiel. Alongside Xenovia and Rias trying to get into Kokabiel as well.**

**P.S: Next chapter will be 900 words and more anime are going to be soon. **


	31. A failed Siege

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Corvus let out a sigh while cracking his neck as landed on the roof of the school. Corvus panted and looked up at Kokabiel while the man started being forced back by the others.

It was clear Kokabiel was failing in his siege. Akeno and the others were defeating his soldiers. He was also proving to be unable to really counter Sirzechs who was knocking him around.

"Kid, you're getting exhausted." Sol stated while Corvus hummed and looked at his friend. "I think we've done quite enough to deal with him." Sol added while Corvus sighed and looked at his friend and shook his head.

"No," Corvus stated while slowly rising to his feet. "We have to take Kokabiel out or this siege will never be over." Corvus said as he looked around at the battle around him.

Corvus sighed and panted once more. He cracked his neck and spun his sword before flying into the air. Corvus flew towards Kokabiel who ended up repelling the man with a swing of his blade.

Corvus dodged another strike before blocking a third. He managed to push the sword wielding Fallen Angel backwards. Corvus sighed and flew backwards before he slashed the man.

Corvus knew the warrior was weakening. His strikes were becoming sloppier and sloppier, he was trying to move backwards rather then really block strikes himself.

Corvus knew the man was starting to get pushed onto the back foot. Kokabiel was just unwilling to run away.

"Kid… Please." Sol stated as Corvus began to pant again. He was almost out of gas. "Back down and let them handle…." Sol started to say before Corvus was knocked out of the air from Kokabiel. His swords had blood drip from them.

This was enough to push Corvus past the threshold as the man flipped backwards. Corvus slammed through the roof and into one of the classrooms. Corvus grunted as the Scale Mail retracted into his body.

"CORVUS!" Rias yelled as Kokabiel took the opportunity to flee. He had plans to push forward.

Corvus grunted as he started to try and pull himself to his feet. His legs buckled under him before he collapsed to the ground. Sol looked over his fallen friend. The Fallen Angels took this opportunity to flee while their remaining soldiers took off.

"DAMN IT!" Sol hissed while Corvus groaned in pain. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'D END UP GETTING KNOCKED OUT! DAMN IDIOT!" Sol yelled as Rias and Sirzechs landed inside the church.

"Is he…?" Rias started to ask while Sirzechs shook his head and hummed.

"Not a damn chance." Sol stated to the girlfriend of his friend and partner. "If he was? Then I'd vanish into thin air." Sol added while clenching his fists. "Damn it, kid. I told you to try and rest. You had to be a hero." Sol said before shaking his head.

Rias went to make sure that he was ok. Sirzechs spread his wings while Corvus groaned in pain once more.

"I'm going to go and look for Kokabiel." Sirzechs stated as Rias nodded. "Stay with him in the meantime." Sirzechs added before Rias hummed while looking over Corvus.

Sirzechs flew through the roof as Corvus was able to open his eyes. He blinked and looked around before he looked at Rias who held his head in her lap.

"Ow…" Corvus grunted in pain before he sighed. "That damn SOB hits like a wall." Corvus muttered before hissing in pain.

Rias said nothing while shaking her head back and forth. Corvus leaned back against the wall.

"Corvus, stay here." Rias said while Sol appeared again. "I'll be back soon." Rias added as Sol let out a chuckle in amusement.

"I don't think the kid is getting back up anytime soon for this." Sol stated as Corvus looked around. "The kid is barely able to talk. He's going to need to rest for a bit again before he gets up… And not get out of bed until your fully rested." Sol added to his friend. Corvus could only grunt in pain as he sighed and tried to stand up.

This was instantly met by his legs refusing to allow him to even try and stand. Sol shook his head as Rias decided instead to let him stand up.

Corvus hummed and let the Devil stand down next to him. Corvus was well aware of the fact that he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

But what he didn't know was that the force behind all of this chaos? They were now out there, having noticed exactly how strong the warrior in question.

Still? Corvus also didn't know how ticked Rias was at him. And her wrath was something to be feared.

Sol could only roll his eyes at how clueless his friend was. Corvus wouldn't understand flirting if it was fed to him through a tube.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus is going to get defeated a few times to show off how he's not unstoppable. Next chapter will be in 1-4 weeks and will show Corvus recovering. Rias talking to him and Xenovia's intentions along with other stuff. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Anime stories might come out soon and a few are delayed. **


	32. Bad news

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

Rias looked at Corvus who still hadn't woken up. Still? Sol reassured the Gremory Princess that Corvus was fine and was recovering just like last time.

"I cannot believe he would be this hurt." Xenovia said which caused Rias to scowl at her.

Was she angry at this woman? Yes, Rias was very upset with her. The woman had spent the majority of her time around here disrespecting her group. That, or trying to undermine her bond with Corvus.

"He wouldn't be like this if he listened." Rias said, resting one of her fingers under her chin. "Sol?" Rias asked before the Blue Dragon Emperor appeared out of thin air to speak to her.

"I don't know if he'll wake up today, but he'll be back up tomorrow." Sol said while motioning to the hybrid. "I told him to stay the hell away from Kokabiel." Sol said while shaking his head.

"I'll talk to him when he wakes up." Rias stated while Sol hummed. He could hear the anger in her voice.

"I feel bad for the kid when he wakes up to know his girlfriend is about to maul him to death." Sol said with a smirk which caused Rias to blush and look away. 

"So, you did bewitch him." Xenovia stated with her voice as cold as ice. "Blue Dragon Emperor…" Xenovia stated to say before Sol rolled his eyes.

"Xen?" Sol said while his ethereal tail waved back and forth. "If Rias bewitched the kid? I'd know. I have enough magic to break any mind control that they could try and put on him. The kid cares about Rias a lot more then I'd expect him to." Sol added which caused Rias to look away and sigh.

Sol shook his head and receded back into Corvus. He would try and make sure Sol could heal up properly.

"And how do I know the dragon isn't lying?" Xenovia asked before Rias crossed her arms at the woman. "For all I know. You could just want him hurt so you could keep him." Xenovia stated while Rias sighed.

"Do you do anything besides point out how much you hate devils?" Rias questioned as she pointed her finger at the window. "Corvus is part of my group. I protect the rest of my group from anyone… That includes you. I barely saw you show up to the battle or show much concern for Corvus until he got knocked out cold." Rias hissed before Xenovia sighed and excused herself from the room.

Rias didn't wish to waste time arguing with the church soldier. She knew the woman wouldn't stop hating devils and the supernatural for a wild. Rias could take a few insults, but to insult the rest of her group like they were nothing and unworthy of nothing but distain?

It was a very easy way for Rias to end up killing said person out of disrespect. Rias turned back to the window as Sol popped back out of Corvus's soul to look at her.

"You didn't deny being the kid's girlfriend." Sol said as Rias blushed. "You care about the kid that much so soon? I'm surprised, Lady Gremory." Sol stated gently to Rias.

"Corvus might be a fool sometimes… But he's very loyal to protecting his friends and loved ones." Rias put in as Sol nodded. "Do you have the ability to know what he's thinking currently?" Rias asked the Dragon Emperor who chuckled with amusement and waved his tail back and forth.

"The kid is wondering if your all safe after what the hell happened a few days ago." Sol stated before he looked at Rias. "He's mostly wondering about you. You and your brother were the ones to start fighting Kokabiel. That's part of the reason the kid leapt into fight alongside you both." Sol said as Rias frowned.

"Can you stop blaming yourself for what happened to the kid?" Sol asked Rias who blinked at this. "The kid chose to fight Kokabiel to help you guys. Trust me, the kid isn't going to die anytime soon. He's more thickheaded then my skin is." Sol stated while he cracked his neck and popped his back.

"I…." Rias started to say before Sol shook his head.

"No, I might be ticked to the end of the world and back? The kid chose to stand against Kokabiel because of you guys." Sol put in before placing his tail in front of Ria's lips. "Corvus cares about you enough to die if it protects you. Trust me, I've seen the kid put his life on the line for people he cares about. Corvus doesn't regret protecting you. I'm not going to let you feel guilty over something the kid chose out of his own free will." Sol said before turning back to Corvus. 

""Be ticked at him if you want." Sol said before vanishing.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Corvus and Rias are going to bond a bit faster than him and Xenovia. Next chapter is going to end up being in 4-6 weeks and will show Corvus waking up and Rias talking with him. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Other High School DxD stories are currently postponed.**


	33. Wounds

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

The first thing Corvus felt upon waking up? Rias slapping him in the face. He woke up to see the woman leaning over him clad in black undergarments.

"Welcome back to being awake, kid." Sol said as Corvus rubbed at his cheek in pain. "Did you really have to slap him? Kid probably has a giant migraine." Sol stated before Rias slid off the bed and started to get dressed.

"I told you I'd do something when he woke up." Rias stated before Corvus looked at her. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Rias hissed while looking at Corvus.

"Ok… Ow." Corvus stated before cracking his jaw. "Can you guys not slap my face? I just woke up." Corvus stated and looked to the side.

He turned to Rias and let out a yawn while sitting up.

"Ok, one?" Corvus asked before climbing out of bed and looking at his bandaged chest. "I wasn't going to let that piece of trash hurt you and your brother. Two? Sol stated that I was going to run out of gas and pass out soon. I felt like using whatever power I had left to chase off Kokabiel." Corvus added before sighing.

"Kid? Just because I said your running out of gas?" Sol questioned his friend before baring his teeth. "DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO BE A HERO AND TAKE ON SOMEONE! YOU WERE HURT! SIRZECHS AND RIAS COULD HAVE HANDLED IT!" Sol roared at Corvus who rolled his eyes.

"Sol? You love fighting people." Corvus responded before looking around the room. "Where the hell are, we?" Corvus asked and spread his wings.

"Back at the club." Sol stated while Corvus hummed and cracked his back. "I guess I'll go rest and wait till you guys are done flirting." Sol said and vanished back into Corvus.

Corvus and rolled his eyes. He looked at Rias.

"What happened while I was out, Ri?" Corvus asked and cocked his head the way Rias was starting to find adorable.

"Me and Ms. Quarta had… Words, with each other." Rias put in while Corvus hummed and blinked.

"Xenovia can be a little… Intense, when she's all hyped up on the church." Corvus said before withdrawing his wings into his back. "What about you? You got banged up pretty bad before me and your brother showed up." Corvus stated which made Rias blush.

Rias turned to look at Corvus and let out a deep breath. Her feelings for the hybrid were… Scattered, to put it best. She didn't know if she could out right spill her feelings.

Still? She'd be damned if some church loving bigot got to Corvus first. Rias knew Xenovia was in love with her own fantasy of Corvus. Xenovia saw Corvus as a champion of the church, not a person.

"I'm fine, Corvus." Rias stated before realizing she still wasn't dressed yet. Corvus looked at her eyes rather then the rest of her. "What about you?" Rias questioned as she blushed. She felt embarrassed suddenly.

"Besides you smacking my face when I woke up?" Corvus questioned while shrugging. "Fine. I got some pain in my ribs. I'm sure it will here. Wounds like that rarely slow me down." Corvus stated with a hum.

Rias nodded and decided to leave. She gathered up her clothes and walked out of the room.

"Yeah, your skull is so thick. It's like you're wearing a helmet at all time." Sol stated while slowly pulling himself from Corvus's back.

"So great to know my best friend loves me." Corvus said with a roll of his eyes. "You damned salamander. You always wake up only to mess with me." Corvus said as Sol yawned.

"Maybe because your denser than a box of rocks. Rias loves you. Why are you so stupid you can't see that?" Sol said as Corvus turned to him.

"How many times do I have to yell that into your thick skull?" Sol questioned before rolling his eyes so hard he almost felt them go into his head. "Girl does nothing but dote on you. I swear to the guys upstairs, your more ignorant then a mountain." Sol asked his friend and sighed.

Sol knew the couple liked each other. Corvus was just so dense that he'd never realize it.

"Should we point out what's going to happen next then?" Corvus asked and slowly walked to the window before looking out at the school.

"And what the hell is that?" Sol asked with a hum. "It isn't like we can do much. Kokabiel is gone, his army is probably still out there, and we're too dinged up to go after them." Sol added while Corvus sighed and shook his head.

Corvus rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, but what I'm going to do talk to Rias soon." Corvus stated and sighed before brushing off his arms.

**Author Note**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that Rias and Corvus will be dating soon. Next chapter will be in 2-8 weeks or so and will show Corvus talking to Rias and slowly trying to get his feelings out and all that. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Akeno and other stories will be in a few weeks hopefully soon. **


	34. Feelings

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Alluring Angel. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

"Do you want me to point out how stupid you are?" Sol questioned Corvus who hummed and blinked.

"Why is that?" Corvus questioned as Rias stopped to talk to her. She didn't want to talk and ruin the moment.

"Because Rias keeps dropping hints the size of ant hills…." Sol put in and wrung his hands. "And you dodge them from her and that Quarta girl. Why are you so dense?" Sol questioned his friend before Corvus shook his head.

"I see them as friends, Sol." Corvus stated and rolled his eyes back and forth. "What do you want me to see them as? I've barely known Rias for more then a few weeks." Corvus put in and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Rias stopped at the door and hid as Sol sighed.

"That she LOVES YOU…" Sol added to which he sighed after words with annoyance. "Kid? I get that you are not loved by a lot… And I get that I wanted you to help you for trying to help me." Sol put in as Corvus hummed in response.

"You want me to talk to Rias." Corvus responded and leaned on the wall. "Ok. I can do that; I'll go find her." Corvus stated to which Sol shook his head.

"I want you to talk to her and be HONEST about how you feel about her." Sol responded and clasped a hand to his face. "You like her, I know that. You and her both like each other." Sol added as Corvus hummed and put his hands in his pockets.

Corvus didn't know what to say at this. He didn't want to speak up and say something that would end up being stupid.

That said? He didn't want to speak up at the moment till he had something proper to speak up.

"It's not exactly easy to talk feelings like you seem to think it is." Corvus put in and slid down the wall before he spoke up again. "Besides, you know I'm not exactly good at talking about anything. Fighting? Yeah, I've done that for years. You know how bad I am at talking to people. That's why I let other people talk for me… Why do you think I've barely said a word?" Corvus questioned Sol who was silent.

The dragon god knew that Corvus was not good at emoting well. Words were not like the swords, daggers, blasts of energy and other weapons that the warrior was well versed with.

Sol waited a moment to clear his throat. He could just see Rias peaking her head through the door. He decided not to tell Corvus about this and dampen his mood for the moment.

"Kid I get that." Corvus said for a moment and rubbed at his temples with anger. "Oy, I'll… Kid, let me talk to her then. I want you to point out what will happen then… I am going to talk to Rias and let you handle talking to her after a moment." Sol said which caused him to blink.

Corvus didn't say much for a moment he heard footsteps which vanished as he looked at Sol.

"Told you to be quicker on the draw when it comes to stuff like this." Sol stated before vanishing into the air.

Corvus could only sigh and roll his eyes at the annoyance before he rose to his feet. He needed to continue healing. Then there was the matter of talking to Sirzechs.

"You know you can't put off talking to her forever, kid." Sol pointed out to which Corvus hummed at.

"I will put it off only until I find words worthy of speaking to her with." Corvus responded with as Sol grew silent once more.

It was enough for the dragon god, which meant they didn't have anything to speak about for the moment.

"And what about Xenovia?" Corvus asked, forgetting that he had mentioned her in the talk the duo had started to have at the moment.

"We can talk about her when she stops being gung-ho about ripping off Ria's head." Sol responded as Corvus nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a better idea then to let her keep walking around and screaming." Corvus said as Sol nodded and blinked.

Corvus shook his head before continuing onward. He was distracted and wondered what would happen next.

Corvus didn't understand anything outside of combat. It was something that was his curse in life.

However? He did know that his feelings towards Rias were not something he could convoy easily. He was a warrior, which meant that he was better at destroying his enemies then telling someone how he felt.

Still? He had to tell Rias something soon or else his chance would slip away from him sooner or later.

"The chance is coming up real soon. Corvus." Sol said one last time.

**Author Note**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm going to make the chapters bigger soon. Next chapter will be in 2-10 weeks and will show Corvus speaking to Rias and showing his feelings and such. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next chapter will be 1200 words or so. More stories soon will hopefully come down soon hopefully enough.**


End file.
